Blind Are We All
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Sequel to Blind Are Our Children. Hikari has accompanied Kai to the North Pole. Will they fall in love or will Kai choose another? And Kato's love life is at stake too! And what will happen to Razo, Zara's little brother? And what about Aang's children?
1. Return Home

AN: I just _had _to do a sequel to Blind Are Our Children! I felt like I wanted to develop what could possibly happen between Kai and Hikari. Not to mention Kato still has no love life/love interest. And what about Zara's little brother Razo? And don't Aang's kids get some screen time too? See…I just had to do it.

Also, I understand that the actual North Pole does not have sunrise and sunset every day, but during the first season of ATLA they had nights and days in the Northern Water Tribes, so I'm just going to go with the flow.

Blind Are We All

THE COLD WIND rustled through her clothes and hair, and she barely managed to suppress a shiver. She was hardly accustomed to such cold weather, and she wondered vaguely if she could ever adapt to it. As she gazed to her companions, she noticed that they were unaffected by such cold temperatures, and seemed to, in fact, welcome it.

Well, easy for them! They'd spent all of their lives up here! She, on the other hand, enjoyed the heat of the Fire Nation, and had never seen snow even once in her life. And now she was journeying to a land that had it all year round. What had she been thinking when she accepted the invitation extended to her to come here?

Truth was, she hadn't been. She'd been too mesmerized by twin orbs of sky blue. And so she was obligated to endure to harsh climate. But it wouldn't be too difficult, as long as he was there with her.

"Hikari, you okay?" a strong voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see the man who possessed such enchanting eyes. Was he even aware of the power he possessed? From his arrogance and boldness, she figured he was.

She gave him a shy smile before turning back to face the ocean. "I'm fine, Kai." She murmured in response. She rested her gloved hands on the railing of the elegant ship that carried them further and further north. Icebergs became larger as they continued their journey. And she could swear she saw an enormous whale-squid pass underneath the boat.

He stepped over to join her. "I know its cold…are you sure you're going to be okay?" his blue eyes studied her face, and she fought a blush, hoping he'd assume it was from the cold. This man…she liked him, even though she had known him for less than a month. Even though he was arrogant, prideful, and grating to the nerves.

Huh, kind of like her belated brother…she swallowed the pain, ignored it. It wouldn't do to cry. She shouldn't have to. And besides, she couldn't cry to Kai. He'd been the one to kill her brother in the first place. But she didn't begrudge him for it. Kuro had deserved it. And a piece of her brother lived on; in herself and in her friend Azura's baby.

"Hikari?" she'd neglected to respond, having been too caught up in her own thoughts and she jumped in surprised.

"Yes?" she swallowed nervously, and her brown-gray eyes met his beautiful ocean ones. She fought the urge to sigh. Strange, just two weeks ago she'd been in love with Tao…but he was with Azura now, and they would be marrying the moment they reached Gaoling. And she was alright with it, happy for them even. And she wasn't even jealous. True, Kai's eyes were not Tao's hazel, but they were special in their own way. And she liked them.

"You're acting strange." He slipped one of his gloves off and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Are you catching fever?" his genuine concern made her blush deeper, and he blinked. "You're very warm."

"I know." She managed to croak. She shied from his touch and looked back to the ocean. "It's so…vast." She murmured in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

His face turned to face the sea as well and he nodded in agreement. "In the palace you can see the ocean for miles and miles. And you can observe the sunrise and sunset in the horizon. It's very beautiful, and the ice looks as if it's on fire." There was a tinge of nostalgia in his voice, and longing as well.

"You've missed it." Hikari remarked, studying Kai's handsome tanned face.

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I haven't seen my home in almost a year." He grinned softly. He pulled his glove back onto his bare hand, then proceeded to rest his chin in his palm. "I wonder if Hojiru remembers me."

Hikari blinked and felt a surge of disappointment. Did Kai have a girl back home in the Northern Water Tribe that he liked? "Hojiru?" she questioned reluctantly.

He nodded and sighed wistfully. "Yeah. She's my arctic fox-ferret." He drummed his fingers against the railing of the ship. "She's beautiful. Her fur is snowy white, but she has a gray streak around her right paw. It's like she's wearing a bracelet. And her eyes are this beautiful blue."

Hikari sighed in relief. She was glad it was a pet and not some pretty girl instead. "Oh." She nodded.

Kai regarded her curiously. "You've never had a pet?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. Azura and I tried to sneak phoenix-falcons in our rooms once, but Kuro ratted us out and we had to let them go." She sighed softly at the memory, and wondered why she still felt a tinge of disappointment after almost a decade afterwards.

"What did you name yours?" Kai asked. He tilted his head in question, and seemed genuinely interested.

Hikari bit her lip, then giggled softly. "Fuki. She was brown, but when the sun hit her wings they gleamed with red. And she had a gold crest and stomach." She sighed, melancholy. "My childhood wasn't very happy." She admitted.

Kai blinked, recalling his own childhood that had been filled with fun, family, and friends. He even remembered all of the trouble he got into, especially the unagi incident… He couldn't begin to imagine what Hikari had to deal with. "What happened?" he blurted, then covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "I'm sorry; you don't have to if you don't want to." He corrected himself.

Hikari blinked, her brown-gray eyes regarding Kai with wonderment. "No, it's okay." She offered a kind smile, and tapped his glove covered mouth. "You can always be honest with me. And say whatever you want." Honesty and sincerity were things she craved. She was so tired of deception and malice. She didn't like having to be on her toes constantly. She hoped it'd never have to be that way again.

"Okay…so…what happened?" Kai timidly inquired. He bit his lip and watched Hikari expectantly.

She looked away, unable to bear his crystalline gaze. "My father left my mother. He was sick of her loyalty to Azula instead of her own husband. I was only six, but…it really hurt." Her throat tightened with tears, and she wondered why it hurt her so much. She hadn't allowed herself to think of her father for years…

"I know. It hurts." Kai replied, his voice hoarse. He turned away, unwilling to allow Hikari to see the tears that stung at his eyes. His own father had been gone for less than two weeks…but he had to be strong. For his mother, for his younger brother…but it didn't stop him from crying himself to sleep every night. He cringed, ashamed of himself. Was he really so weak?

"I'm so sorry, Kai." Hikari tasted the guilt like bile in the back of her throat. It was her own mother that had been responsible for Kai's father's demise. And her own brother had viciously killed one of Kai's friends. And had nearly killed Kai's cousin Jie too. Her family was responsible for all of the pain and hurt…and she was one of them.

He frowned, facing her suddenly. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault?" anger laced through his words, and he clenched his hands into fists. Hikari would probably blame herself for all of an eternity. And it was so unnecessary. Foolish girl.

She flinched, as if expecting a harsh physical blow, but it did not come. She cautiously opened her eyes to see Kai's seething expression. "I know, but I feel so…responsible…" she whispered. Tears stung at her eyes and she closed them in an attempt to will them away.

His hands touched her shoulders, large and strong. It was as if he were holding her up so tat she could face this new, strange life that was ahead of her. Never had she expected to be here, on a boat, heading to the Northern Water Tribe. She opened her eyes, his face only inches from her own.

"It's not your fault. Hikari, I see so much good in you." He murmured softly, his eyes searching hers. He wondered if he could get through to this emotionally damaged girl. "I was there when you told Tao you'd help him to set us free. It must have taken so much courage on your part to betray everything you've ever known. I admire that in you."

His words echoed everything she grieved for in her heart, and tears trailed down her face. Embarrassed she looked down. "I know we barely know one another, but it means a lot to me that you…you recognize these things." She said meekly.

For the second time, Kai removed his glove and he wiped Hikari's tears away. "Hikari…" he longed to confide in her all of his anguish over his father's death, his fears about becoming Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, his relief that she, someone who could understand all of the pain and torment he'd endured, was here by his side…but he couldn't. Not just yet. Maybe not ever. He had to be strong, he had to be.

"Ah, smell that fresh air?" a voice exuberantly chirped. In an instant Kai and Hikari pulled away form one another and looked to the source of the intrusion: Kato. He blinked and eyed them curiously. "What?"

Kai snorted derisively. "Nothing." He rolled his eyes and left the deck. Kato didn't realize what he'd interrupted, and didn't deserve the lash of Kai's temper. Nor did Hikari deserve to witness it.

Hikari blushed and her eyes followed Kai's retreating form. What had just happened…? What did it mean? She looked at Kato and blinked. "Hey…there…" she laughed sheepishly.

Kato grinned. "We're almost home. You should pack up your belongings." He advised.

Hikari shrugged slightly. "Alright." Truth be told, she didn't have many. The only memories she wanted to keep from the Fire Nation were in her heart. She didn't need any trinkets hanging around. She took the opportunity to leave the ship's deck and retreated into the warm recesses of her cabin. And she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Kato hadn't inadvertently interrupted.

WHEN THEY ARRIVED at the Northern Water Tribe, they were greeted solemnly. Not only had their King been killed during the Fire Nation uproar, but they had also lost many soldiers. The bodies were carried respectfully into the haven of the Tribe and preparations were made for funeral rites that would be carried out that evening.

"Let us build our father's boat together." Kai suggested gently to his younger brother. He glanced sidelong at his mother, who choked up from getting a glimpse of Kuval's still form. Kato wordlessly agreed and the two boys set about constructing a small boat that they would cast their father's body out to sea in. Hikari merely observed and said nothing.

That evening the entire tribe adorned themselves in black robes and held the funeral rites. Kai did his best to soothe his grieving mother, but it seemed nothing was enough. He and Kato gently rested their father's body into the small boat they built.

"Wait." Katara urged her sons. The boys looked towards their mother, who removed her betrothal necklace that Kuval had carved for her nearly twenty years ago. She placed it gingerly in Kuval's clasped hands, and she sobbed softly as she assisted her sons in pushing the small boat out to sea.

"I pray to the Spirits of the Moon and Ocean…please guide my father safely to the Spirit World." Kai murmured loud enough for his mother and brother to hear. Katara collapsed to her knees at the icy shore, sobbing uncontrollably. Kai knelt beside his mother, clasping his hands on her frail shoulders. "Mother, he'll be waiting patiently for you." He whispered soothingly. She only sobbed harder.

Kato bowed his head, reluctant to let his brother or the other villagers see the tears coursing down his face. He felt so weak compared to his older brother Kai. Kai was so strong, not shedding a single tear. Their father would have been so proud of him for taking care of their mother this way. He had been utterly useless. He fell to his knees and doubled over, his body wracking with sobs. _Daddy…_

Hikari merely observed, silent tears trailing down her porcelain face. A face that was alien in this group of people. Here she was, a noble daughter of the Fire Nation, witnessing such a private and intense moment. She had no right to be here…but she also needed to be. For perhaps her mere presence could offer a small dose of comfort for this broken family and bleeding Tribe.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING the entire Northern Water Tribe woke early. Today, as the sun rose, Kai was to be crowned as the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Kai paced nervously about his room, his arctic fox-ferret watching his movements intently with her blue eyes. Kai ignored her, glancing in his mirror to see if he was presentable. He grimaced at his reflection, for he was pale with grief, and there were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

How could he have slept last night? He had once again cried him hoarse, the grief of his father's funeral rites overwhelming to him. He felt so very alone, despite Hojiru's presence, and longed to have someone hold him tight and whisper that it was alright. But no, he had to be strong. He had to hold his mother. He had to tell his brother it was alright. Damn you Mai, damn you to the Spirit World for taking my father from me.

As the tears subsided the evening before, the realization dawned that on the morrow he would have to become his Tribe's Chief. And that was something utterly terrifying as well. He had not even reached his sixteenth birthday yet. Although he'd passed the Ice Dodging ritual with flying colors, he hardly felt ready for such a responsibility. How could he?

It wasn't supposed to be this way, he reasoned. My father was supposed to personally hand me his crown in another year or so. Once I was ready, and he was here to do it. But no, now he had to reach out and take it from his father's cold, dead hands. And it killed Kai to have to do it.

A soft knock at his door startled him from his thoughts, and he jumped, as did Hojiru. "Yes?" he inquired anxiously. He clenched the fabric of his ornate blue robes, and forced his beating heart to calm itself.

"It's me, Hikari." The soft, feminine voice announced from behind his door. He sighed softly in relief. Good, it wasn't time for the crowning ceremony yet. He dreaded the entire ordeal, both physically and emotionally. It was far too early for any sort of throne usurping. But this was the customs of his tribe, and he fully intended to follow them.

"Come in." he urged her. He rose as she entered, and scoffed when she bowed. "What on the icecaps are you doing?" he demanded, irritated. And even though he was miffed by her behavior, he took note of how lovely she looked in ornate robes of royal blue. Surprising, considering she was a daughter of the Fire Nation.

She straightened from her bow and looked him straight in the eye. "Showing the future King of the Northern Water Tribe the respect he deserves." She answered mildly. She sensed the inner turmoil roiling throughout Kai, and remembered that Azura had gone through a similar experience. Spirits, it felt as though it had been eons ago since Azura's crowning ceremony.

Kai fought the urge to scream. "First of all, it's Chief, not King. Secondly, I'm the same person I was before. Don't get distant with me." He responded harshly. Was Hikari really the type of person to affected so deeply by mere titles? Hadn't her brother been destined to marry Azura, making her royalty by marriage? Hadn't her best friend been the Fire Lady?

Hikari nodded. "I'm sorry." She studied, and noticed he didn't look well, but she said nothing. She shifted uncomfortably, looking about Kai's bedchambers. They weren't obnoxiously lavish, although his bed looked very comfortable covered in various furs and skins of animals. Hmm, a simple man. So very like Kuro had been…although…not. She saw Kai's pet sitting comfortably on his bed and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Apology accepted." He also fidgeted, and watched her take in the surroundings of his room. It had been cleaned recently by the servants who anticipated his arrival after his year's absence. It smelled of fresh salt air and was decorated with his various weapons and trappings. Plain, but masculine. Just the way he liked it.

Hikari stepped over to Kai's bed, raising a cautious hand to pet Hojiru. The Arctic fox-ferret sniffed her hand curiously before squealing with delight and nuzzling Hikari's hand affectionately. She blinked in surprise, then smiled and pet the furry critter. "She's wonderful." Hikari commented.

Kai blinked at the tender scene and fought his own grin. "She is." He agreed before walking over to scoop the small creature up into his arms. Hojiru lovingly nuzzled her owner, purring with content. "You've missed Daddy, haven't you?" he cooed to his pet.

Hikari stifled a small giggle which drew Kai's attention away from his furry friend. Honestly, who would have thought that serious, arrogant Kai had a soft spot for animals? And that he'd baby-talk with them?

Oblivious as to why Hikari was so amused, Kai tilted his head towards her. "What?" he blinked. Hojiru also eyed Hikari curiously, tilting her snowy white head.

"Nothing…you just sound hilarious." Hikari managed to admit between snorts and snickers. Oh, this was priceless!

Kai scowled, hugging Hojiru protectively to his chest. "Hey, stop it. She's my baby." He protested, annoyed.

Hikari laughed once more before coughing and straightening her features. "You're right. She's your furry love child." Hikari broke down into another giggle fit. And even though she was laughing, she found it endearing that Kai was so tender with a small animal. A female one no less. Weren't boys supposed to want a boy pet?

Kai sighed heavily, petting Hojiru's head absently. "Don't listen to her, baby. Daddy loves you no matter what." He sing songed. It would be best if he just acted as though Hikari's poking fun at him didn't bother him. If he reacted at all, she'd take it a step further and just keep going.

"Sorry, sorry." Hikari regained her composure, smoothing down her royal blue robes. Such a rich color, one she was unaccustomed to wearing. But she found she liked it. And the material was so luxurious...

Kai placed his pet back on his lush bed, sitting down beside her. "So…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say now that Hikari's amusement had passed. It was rather annoying that she found his affections amusing, but…she was Fire Nation. Maybe she just didn't understand. No, that was wrong. He couldn't allow himself to think that way. Hikari was his honored guest. She was like him. She understood…

"The sun will be rising soon…" Hikari noted as she gazed out of Kai's window. The horizon tinted with pink, and already she knew the sunrise would be a lovely sight to see. It would be her first sunrise at the Northern Water Tribe ever, and she was rather looking forward to it. Although she assumed Kai wasn't.

"Yes. It will." Unable to keep the despair from his voice, he bowed his head. As much as he knew Hikari was looking forward to witnessing her first sunrise here, Kai longed to avoid ever seeing another one again. This sunrise would be his first as King. A position he didn't want just yet. But he had to…

Funny, he'd never look at the sunrise the same again. He'd always feel that tinge of guilt, regret, grief…his own crowning ceremony would forever adulterate the beauty of the sunrise for him. And, the sunset, for that matter. His father's funeral rites had occurred at sunset, signaling the end of his life. Never again could he observe the sun sinking in the sky without wanting to weep for the injustice of it all.

Hikari stood before him, and without warning, wrapped her arms around him. His head was nestled so securely at her stomach, and he could smell her unique scent of sun and smoke. He wondered if her smell would change, now that she no longer lived in the Fire Nation around Firebenders. He would miss the scent if it did change. He closed his eyes, feeling so weary suddenly. Spirits, if only he could rest, could stay here, safe in his own room, forever.

"I know you feel unsure, and don't feel ready for this, but you were born for this, Kai. This is your destiny. You'll become a great Chief, and you'll serve your people well. You're strong, brave, self assured. You have everything required of a great leader." Her voice, soft and true, poured into him and eased every insecurity. Had Hikari spoken to Azura this way when her throne had been thrust upon her? If she had, Azura probably felt hundreds of times better after Hikari's kind words.

He pressed his face into her robes, and heaved a great sigh. Tears stung at his eyes, and he felt so tired, but so soothed. "Thank you." He muffled into her stomach, bringing his arms up to wrap them around her. He hardly knew this girl, but yet he did. He knew her pure heart, her strong nature that she had yet to realize of herself. No, he didn't know her favorite color, her hobbies, her likes and dislikes. But he'd know them soon enough, as time marched on. And that was good enough.

Her slim fingers smoothed his hair, pausing only to finger specific braids or beads, before resting at the nape of his neck. As if they possessed a mind of their own, they began to gently knead and massage the tension away. Funny, she had done this with Kuro, but it had never felt like this…this was different. This was out of desire, not obligation. She wanted to soothe Kai's unvoiced anxieties.

She gazed through Kai's window, noticing that the sun was peeking slightly at the horizon, higher than it had been previously. She gently tapped the nape of Kai's neck. "C'mon, it's time." She gently urged him.

He pulled away from the delightful embrace, doing his best to rouse himself out of his sleepy stupor. How long had he rested in Hikari's arms? Why didn't he want to leave? He rubbed his tired eyes, than nodded. "Let's go."

Hikari took his hand, and together they walked to the ceremony, and Kai's destiny.

KAI GRIMACED AS he regarded his stack of forms that sat primly on his desk. The forms consisted of requests, such as construction, festivals, events, military, and the like. The pile was rather tall, and rather unfinished. And he really wasn't looking forward to rifling through them, reading each one, and then determining what to do about each one.

He scowled, staring down the forms, hoping that maybe if he could intimidate them, they'd go away, and he could go sleep, or Waterbend, or…well, something that didn't involve reading boring documents.

Since he'd been crowned two months ago, his life seemed to become bogged down with his duties as Chief. He had to be aware of everything going on in his Tribe at all times. He had to know how the upper class was handling their affairs, as well as the lower class. He had to keep both happy, while being fair and just. He had endless meetings involving laws, zoning, Tribe events, and the such.

Kai was grateful he'd paid some attention to his tutors before he'd left for his crazy adventure, because otherwise he wouldn't know what to do with all of it. And now that he was so busy with his Tribe duties, that crazy year long adventure with his friends seemed almost like a vacation. Although the Fire Nation's prison was hardly a resort.

But being a Chief had its perks. He was able to communicate with Fire Lady Zara and Fire Lord Lian with ease, and soon learned that they were expecting their first child. He also wrote Jie and Daichi frequently, and learned that they were happily married and had decided to settle in Kyoshi Island, and that Daichi's parents, Haru and Song, had also relocated to Kyoshi Island. When Kai wrote to Aang, he got enthusiastic responses from his children, asking to come visit the Northern Water Tribe. He replied that of course, they could come anytime. Aang informed him that he would stop by soon.

But, enough, he had to finish this papers, since they would finish themselves. He fought the urge to freeze them to the desk, or perhaps Waterbend them until they were soggy bits of mangled parchment. As he entertained the idea, someone quickly entered his office. He raised his he to see his young brother standing before him, and he smiled with relief. "Hey you." He greeted his younger brother.

"Hey." He sat in the chair that was propped in front of Kai's desk. He took the first parchment from Kai's pile and inspected it. "Ah, the New Moon festival…" he grinned at the memories of the monthly small festival the entire Northern Water Tribe celebrated.

"It's just the generic monthly promissory notice." Kai said with a shrug. But he smile, for Kato's company was something he enjoyed immensely. Since they had returned to their home, Kato seemed to have the life he had prior to their year long adventure. It consisted of rigorous studying both in Chiefdom and in healing. He loved healing as much as he had before, and was very adept at it. He also seemed less shy and more social, and on several occasions some new friends of his came calling to the palace.

But, Kato would often join Kai when he was handling meetings or paperwork. He would remain silent and merely observe, but every so often, he would offer suggestions or speak up whenever he felt something wasn't fair. Kato was a good judge of what was right and wrong, especially when it came to the lower class or to women's rights.

What Kai enjoyed the most was when Kato joined him in his office, and they went through the paperwork together. It was a calm, quiet time that they could enjoyed one another's company while being productive. And it didn't hurt for Kato to learn how to become a Chief. If anything ever happened to Kai, he didn't want Kato to feel unprepared as he had.

"Well, sign off on it then." Kato handed the paper to his brother and took another from the pile. "The Fire Nation is hosting a banquet?" he blinked, then grinned, waving the paper in front of Kai's face. "Great, we can see Zara and Lian again!"

Kai didn't even look up from the paper he was notarizing. "Is it eight months from now?" he questioned dully. He dipped his pen in his squid-ink and finished his signature before grabbing the next paper from his stack.

Kato blinked, checking the anticipated date for the banquet. "Yes, just about. How did you know?" he turned his sky blue gaze back to his hunched over brother.

Kai looked to his brother, scoffing slightly. "Because that's around the time that Zara's baby is due." He answered. He really couldn't be mad at Kato for not knowing; he hadn't told him, or his mother for that matter.

Kato blinked with surprise, then whooped with delight. "Wow, we're going to have a little baby second-cousin!" he was thrilled for Lian and Zara, they deserved this, especially after all they had been through with the whole Fire Nation fiasco.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know." How could he be excited when Zara should have…could have…no. Not while Lian was alive. She'd never be his while Lian still had a breath in his body. And his didn't wish death on his own cousin. Lian, who was more like a brother to him. His own flesh and blood.

"Why're you so miffed?" Kato furrowed his brows, studying his brother's ill elated expression. He knew that Kai had a small thing for Zara, but honestly, she was happily married with a baby one the way. How could he begrudge her this?

"You know me." Kai replied softly, clasping his hands together and looking down. Kato was so young and innocent, how could he possibly understand a man's desires? His younger brother got up, walking around the desk to lay a hand on his shoulder. The hand was larger than he remembered, and as Kai looked up into his younger brother's face, he realized that he too, was becoming a man. Spirits, he was almost fourteen…

"I know you liked her, but it's time to move on. Find someone who was meant for you and you alone." Kato advised mildly, his voice strong and firm. He wished that Kai could find happiness in the arms of another. He deserved that much for all he'd been through. Kato smiled gently, his admiration for his strong brother shinning in his eyes.

"I know." Kai bit his lip, raising a hand to cover Kato's. The two shared a moment of silence together, before Kato clapped his other hand on Kai's remaining shoulder. "Ah! What?" Kai glanced up at his brother inquiringly.

"What about Hikari? She's very pretty." Kato suggested boldly. He couldn't help but beam at his own cleverness. Hikari was suffering from a broken heart as well, so she and Kai would be perfect for one another. Right?

"Mother would never approve. Once she starts pestering me to find a bride, she has to be a Water Tribe noble." Kai responded. And, besides, their mother would be hurt to have him marrying the daughter of the woman who had slain his father. Wouldn't she?

"Oh…right." Kato sighed disappointedly. He was so certain that it'd be a good match…and he really wanted to see Kai happy.

Kai shoved him playfully. "What were you thinking trying to hook me up with her anyway?" he teased, his fingers reaching out to tickle his younger brother. Kato shrieked and attempted to evade his elder brother's 'attack', but he failed miserably and crashed to the floor. Kai tackled him, tickling Kato mercilessly. "C'mon, tell me, tell me!"

The two boys laughed and wrestled until the heard a cough. They turned to see their mother standing over them, her arms crossed indignantly. "Just what do you two think you're doing?" she inquired suspiciously.

Kai felt very juvenile at the moment as he laughed sheepishly and helped his brother off of the ground. "Uh, nothing Mom. We were just…uh…playing?" Spirits, it even sounded stupid to his own ears, so he knew it didn't look good to his mother.

Katara studied her sons carefully before chuckling herself. "It's good to see you two fighting nice." She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, then regarded Kato. "Some of your friends are here. A very lovely young lady in particular." She sing songed.

Kato blushed beet red as Kai regarded him curiously. "Oooh, is someone in love?" he teased. Could Kato possibly have some sort of lover girl? Now he was definitely curious.

Kato noel blushed a deeper red and shoved his brother. "Shut up." But as he retreated from Kai's study, he couldn't help but smile foolishly. And there was a slight skip to his step.

Katara and Kai watched Kato's retreating form, then turned to one another. "And you." Katara menacingly regarded her elder son. She pointed a finger to her son's broad chest, poking him ever so gently.

Kai gulped nervously. "Yes?" he squeaked. Even now that he was Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and had fought valiantly in the Fire Nation skirmish, his mother still evoked fear ad dread in his soul. Spirits forbid if he crossed her…

"Go have some fun of your own. You've been working too hard." Katara gently told her son. She sat Kai's chair and took some of the paperwork.

"But Mom-" Kato weakly protested.

"No 'But Mom' anything. Go." She gave her son a gentle nudge, and he leaned over to press a kiss to her brow. "Go." She murmured softly as she returned a kiss to his cheek. And he reluctantly left her to do his paperwork. She didn't think Kai realized how proud she was of him…

AS KAI WALKED the halls of the palace, unsure of what to do with himself, he came across Hikari. She was dressed in one of her nicer robes he'd provided for her. "Where are you going dressed so nicely?" he questioned, fingering the fine material of her clothes.

Hikari grinned secretively. "Do you really want to know?" she queried coyly. She searched the curiosity in Kai's handsome face and fought a knowing smirk. She took his hands, guiding him to her destination.

"What-" he protested gently, attempting to tug his hands from her grasp. He wasn't quite sure what Hikari was doing.

Hikari turned and gazed at Kai. "I thought you wanted to know where I was going!" she reiterated impatiently. Honestly, Kai must be stupid after reading all of those papers for so long.

Kai studied her. "Well, yes, but-"

"Then come on." Hikari took his hands again, and continued dragging him to her destination. They left the palace, and weaved through the complex streets of the Tribe. Any protests that Kai voiced were immediately shushed by Hikari, and soon enough they reached their destination: an open square.

People were gathered, most of them young and of the lower and middle class. They were all dancing and laughing. There was a small band in the corner that belted out tunes, and a small shop that had remained open to serve refreshments and snacks. In the group of people dancing, Kai thought he spotted his brother. But he couldn't be sure, since the dance square was crowded, and the energy of the crowd was so vibrant.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say. He turned to gaze into Hikari's brown-gray eyes that glimmered with excitement. "Is this what you've been doing while I've been cooped up in my office?" he queried.

Hikari grinned. "Sometimes. Kato and I have been bored without you around." She replied, than tugged on his hands. "Come on, let's go dance." She pleaded. She recalled the swooning feelings she had felt when she and Kai shared a dance at Zara and Lian's wedding reception. She longed to recapture that moment with Kai.

Kai grinned. "Okay." He ran with her to join the crowd, and allowed himself to be swept up by the lively tempo. Soon enough they discarded their parkas and were dressed only in their house clothes. And Kai felt more alive here and now than he had in the past two months.

The musicians took a break after a few songs to eat something, and Hikari and Kai took the opportunity to do the same. And, to Kai's surprise, he ran straight into Kato. "Hey!" he exclaimed with delight.

Kato grinned, and the girl by his side blinked, tilting her head at the two newcomers. "Who is this, Kato?" she questioned boldly. Her hair was long, and braided decoratively. She was dressed in ocean blue robes, and their quality was no where near as nice as Kato's. She was obviously of the middle class, and had no real social decorum that noble girls seemed to posses.

Kato blushed slightly, his ears even tinting pink. "This is my brother, Kai. And our good friend Hikari. She's a guest from the Fire Nation." He blinked as the girl scowled at Hikari distrustfully. "Kai, Hikari, this is Kayuki."

Kai nodded respectively, as did Hikari. "It's nice to meet the girl that my brother likes so much." Kato shied away slightly, mortified that his brother had said such a thing so openly. Kai smirked softly, figuring it was all in a day's work as a big brother. What was your purpose of being a big brother if you weren't allowed to humiliate your younger sibling?

"Oh…I see…" Kayuki smirked slightly, turning to Kato. She took his hand, leaning in closer to him. "I had no idea you liked me so much." She prodded gently. Her breath was only a hair width from Kato's ear. Kato did his best to suppress a shiver.

Kato laughed sheepishly. "Kayuki…about that…" he turned red once more as Kayuki cuddled up closer to him. What could he say? He did like her.

Kai laughed, deciding it was best to leave the two teens alone, and walked up to the shop to make a food order. He studied the menu carefully; unsure of what exactly it was he wanted. "What would you like?" he asked Hikari.

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "I kind of like sea prunes and arctic hen…" she answered thoughtfully. Her brown-gray eyes met his blue, and she nodded in affirmation. "Sea prunes and arctic hen."

Kai grinned and made the orders. "Go pick a table." He directed her. Hikari left to pick a table and he watched her retreating figure. Despite the heavy parka, she still appeared slim and tall. Lovely and graceful…and his thoughts were broken by the chef announcing his dishes were ready. He paid for them and he carried them over to join Hikari.

"You look happy." Hikari commented as she took her dish. She happily dove in, eating to her heart's content. It had taken a bit of getting used to, but now she really enjoyed the Northern Water Tribe's dishes. And she really enjoyed the person she was sharing them with.

"Heck yeah. It's my first free night in almost two months." He replied, heartily digging into his own dish. He'd decided on the squid and seaweed dish. He fought the urge to kick his legs like a happy child. When was the last time he and Hikari had shared a dinner together? He'd been so busy being Chief they hadn't had much time to talk.

Hikari watched him, and looked thoughtful. "So, how did you know that Kato liked Kayuki?" she questioned. She wanted to see how well Kai truly knew his little brother. She knew they were close, but this would be a good test.

Kai laughed. "Because I was there when my mother informed him that she'd come to call. You should have seen how excited he got." He replied, taking a hearty bite of squid. He was happy for his brother, he was usually so shy with girls…but it seemed Kayuki was aggressive enough for the both of them. He liked that in a girl. It reminded him of…no. Don't think of Zara.

Hikari took her own bite of arctic hen and chewed slowly. She swallowed, then washed it down with a cup of ale. "He's always dancing with her. No other. He does like her." She confirmed.

Kai smiled victoriously. "I knew it." Kato always got giddy when it came to things he liked. Kai just got territorial, jealous, and moody. But, he digressed.

"Yeah, but you probably shouldn't have embarrassed him like that." Hikari said. She lightly kicked Kai from beneath the table they were at.

He lightly kicked back. "Why not? He would have been an old man with a cane before she even knew anything otherwise." He defended himself.

Hikari sighed. "You're probably right. Kato is a bit shy…" she trailed off, the image of the younger Prince blushing coming to mind.

"And quiet." Kai added. He took another bite of his dish, relishing the hot, fresh taste on his tongue. The dancing had been so fun, and he'd really worked up the appetite for this dish. He wondered why he felt so optimistic, but then summed it up to having a night off for himself.

"That too." Hikari agreed. They shared a laugh and continued eating together and enjoying their night.

THAT EVENING, WHEN the moon was high in the sky, they walked back to the palace together in a comfortable silence. Kai even walked Hikari to her bedroom door. They stood together before it, facing one another.

"Well…thanks for coming tonight. It was fun." Hikari beamed. Her cheeks were still flushed from the dancing and the cold. Kai thought she looked beautiful. But he would never admit it aloud.

Kai nodded. "It was." he had truly enjoyed himself and Hikari's company. He found that he had missed her, since each passing week since his crowning he'd gained more and more of his responsibilities as his mother eased out of them.

Although they didn't speak that often when they were together, their comfortable silence and her enjoyable company was something he relished. She often would listen to him voice his concerns. She always had a wise anecdote, or a kind word, or she just simply understood. He had come to value her mind and opinions as much as he had any of his other friends.

Hikari studied Kai's face, finding him handsome when he was lost in his thoughts. "Well," she began tentatively, "I'm going to bed now. Good night Kai." And with that, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kai's cheek. Before he could see her blush, she opened her door and slipped into her bedroom.

Kai blinked, pressing his ungloved fingers to his cheek where Hikari's lips had been just moments before. He gazed at the door she had just passed through, wondering what had possessed her to kiss him like that. Not that it was a bad thing, just unexpected. And, truth be told, he had liked it.

He turned and trudged to his bedroom, feeling weary from the long day of Cheif-ly work and the long night of dancing. He wondered what Hikari thought of him. She was always friendly, though sometimes shy. But tonight she had teased him a bit, and even scolded him. She was starting to open up to him, it seemed.

She seemed content here, and was even participating in social events with his brother. That meant that she liked staying in the Northern Water Tribe, right? Kai didn't even want to think of her leaving. He enjoyed the quiet breakfasts he had with her every so often, or the lunches filled with debates that were even ewer and further in between.

Come to think of it, any time he had spent with her just didn't feel like it was enough. Even tonight wasn't enough. He had missed her, whether he'd acknowledged it or not. As he entered his room and was greeted by Hojiru, he wondered what he thought of Hikari. He knew he still liked Zara, but Zara was married and pregnant…

It was a lost cause, something he shouldn't give anymore thought to, or even try to pursue. But Hikari…she was here. She was available…and she was totally off limits because of his title. He groaned and sank into his bed. Hojiru nuzzled him affectionately, and he wondered if his thought process had just opened up a can of worms.


	2. Feelings

AN: Onward with the tales of Kai, Hikari, Kato, Razo, Sheng, Cheng, and Yang: )

Blind Are We All

"_KAI, YOU SEEM so sad." Hikari observed, her brown-gray eyes alight with concern. Her hand, warm and dainty, came to rest over his. It was an instant jolt of soothing joy that infused with his heart, and he longed for more. He thirsted for it, for her company. He couldn't even begin to explain why. He barely knew her, having only spent a month in her company._

_Yet, he was coming to know her. He knew she enjoyed her tea with milk and sugar. He knew her favorite color was the color of the sunrise on the horizon of the North Pole. He knew she'd lived in the shadow of her ambitious brother for her entire life, and that he hadn't treated her as a brother should. He knew that when she smiled, there was a hint of a dimple in her right cheek, and that her eyes glimmered like the sun over the ocean._

_Wasn't that enough? Didn't he know her? It was difficult to gauge... how much was enough to know that you knew a person? "I'm fine." He replied casually, his blue eyes drifting over to gaze at her beautiful face. She resembled her mother, but for some reason it didn't bother him. Hikari was different. He knew enough about her to know that she was special._

"_Talk to me." She instructed, sitting on the bench on the patio. Her hair, tied back in the style traditional of her belated mother, stirred with the slight breeze that swept through the terrace. She stirred her tea slowly, and waited for him to speak._

_He walked about the terrace, feeling exposed and restless, and yet he kept gazing back to her. "I'm not sad." He insisted. How did she see through him, right to the depths of his soul? How did she understand him irrevocably? Why did she make him feel so strange? So giddy? Was he becoming attached to her?_

_She rolled her eyes, and took a sip of tea. After a dainty swallow, she regarded him coldly. "Liar." Her voice was slightly coy, slightly mocking, and it drove him insane that she could read him so well. Not many others had ever stopped to think about his feelings. He'd been too busy annoying them._

"_Don't speak to your Chief that way." He joked menacingly. Maybe if he was mean enough, harsh enough, he could push her away. Keep Hikari from prying. Keep her from knowing how weak and miserable, and pitiful he really was. He didn't want her to know such a thing. She didn't deserve his problems. Hikari had enough of her own to cope with._

"_I have diplomatic immunity." She stirred her tea once more, gazing at him with an amused expression. "I could easily go back to the Fire Nation palace and serve Fire Lady Zara as a body guard or ambassador." She reminded him._

_He grit his teeth and fought the urge to growl. Clever brat. "Fine then. go." He told her hurriedly. He turned away and continued his pacing, stopping every now and then to go over to their small table and drink his coffee. Strong and black. And delicious._

"_I think I may be needed here more." Her voice lilted with emotion, and it touched his core. She though he needed her? Was she aware of how correct she was? Somehow, over the past month of his being crowned, she'd offered more peace of mind and kind advice than any other individual in his court. When he thought he'd go crazy, she was there, offering a cup of black coffee or a gentle touch on his shoulder._

"_You are." He assured her. As much as Kai wanted to be aloof and distant from her, as his Uncle Sokka had advised him to be when it came to girls you liked, he couldn't. He was afraid he'd push her away by being too cold, too close-lipped, or too unfeeling towards her. He knew she'd been hurt by her mother, her brother, her father…he didn't want to be yet another who had done wrong by her._

_She smiled softly in response, taking another sip of her tea, ever the graceful lady. So cultured, so refined, Kai found it endearing. He halted in his pacing, regarding Hikari seriously. "I don't want to bother you with my problems. You have enough of your own." He admitted softly. _

_She patted the spot beside her, and he obeyed without thought. He sat beside her, and he could pick up her scent. It still smelled smoky, but there was a hint of Water Tribe smells clinging to her as well. He didn't mind. "Tell me everything, and I'll tell you everything." she whispered in his ear._

_He closed his eyes, enjoying her physical proximity, wondering if they could sit together like this for the rest of the day. No, probably not. Duty would call; he'd have to answer. "I miss my father. I feel like I'm not ready…I'm not good enough." He confessed. He wrapped an arm around her unconsciously, and found it fit well._

"_I miss my father too…it's a dull, insistent pain in my heart." Hikari admitted, tears stinging at her eyes. She rested her head on Kai's broad shoulder, feeling somewhat soothed that he was here, and that he could listen._

"_It's so hard…I never got to say goodbye. I don't know if I'm making him proud or not. I feel as though I'm... weak, pitiful, a failure." He rested his head atop hers, and felt instantly comfortable. She understood, he knew she did._

"_I never got to say goodbye either. But, Kai, how could you say those things. You're a great leader of your people. Of course you're making your father proud." she insisted. Her breath tickled his neck, her lips so close to where her breath just touched. He suppressed the small shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine. He tried to chalk it up to the cold, but he didn't want to lie to her or himself._

"_I just feel like…I've failed him somehow. I miss him…I need him here by my side, guiding me." Kai felt the tears come, and as much as he tried to fight them, they trailed down his face. How many nights had he cried himself to sleep over the loss of his father? Was he truly weak enough to shed tears by the daylight as well?_

_Her fingers, so slim and delicate, brushed them away. "He's still here, with you. With your mother, with Kato. He'll never leave you like my father left me." She murmured it ruefully, her own face wet with rivers of tears._

_Kai traced them down her face, wiping them away with the pad of his thumb. How could her father leave behind such a beautiful and sweet daughter? What had he been thinking? Why hadn't he at least taken her with him? If Kai ever ran across this man, he'd give him a piece of his mind, and a piece of his water whip as well. "I know, but I still wish he was physically here."_

_She sighed, resting her cheek against his, their tears mingling. "This world, this life, hasn't been very kind to us." She mourned. This was the most intimate she and Kai had ever been. And it felt so natural to have his soft, tanned skin against her own porcelain skin. _

_He laced his fingers through hers, fighting the urge to nuzzle her cheek. "I know. But we're here, we're alive. We made it." he reassured her. Yes, they were here, they were now, and by the spirits, he wanted to just…what? Kiss her…hold her close…have her heal the twisted grief in his soul. He knew she could._

"_I'm glad you invited me here." She whispered against his ear. Her hands squeezed his gently, and her heart ached. She longed for Kai to hold her close like this always, she longed for him to look into her eyes so she could drown in the depths of his ocean. It didn't make any sense…what about Tao? Spirits…_

"_I'm glad you came." He responded, his breath tickling her ear. He withdrew his hands from her, only to wrap his arms tightly around her lithe figure. She reciprocated, and until it was time for him to go back to his duties, they held one another tightly, drawing comfort from each other's presence. _

Kai blinked, wondering why such a memory had washed over him at a time like this. He was consumed with the continuously accruing duties as the Chief of his Tribe. Perhaps because he'd been thinking of Hikari frequently since the night they'd danced and laughed together. It had been nice. Hell, it had been more than that.

It had made him realize how much he liked her. The sweet kiss she'd left on his cheek made him feel like a giddy school boy instead of the powerful Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He longed to pull her close, hold her small form to his own, protect her, wipe away her tears, and kiss her forehead, her cheek, her lips. He longed for so much.

But could he ever have such a wonderful thing as Hikari? He was the Chief of his Tribe. He was the leader of his people. He was expected to marry a pretty little noble girl. Well, Hikari was a pretty little noble girl; only, of the Fire Nation instead of the Water Tribe. But did it really matter? She was of privileged breeding, noble stock. She was more than enough to be his Queen.

He stopped himself from progressing further into that. Queen. It was such an extreme notion. A serious one, as well. Marriage, crowning, commitment. He was jumping to such conclusions when he'd only just come to term that he liked this girl. Kai sighed heavily, resting his head on his desk for a moment. What was his thinking?

He closed his eyes, imagining Hikari dressed in his peoples' customary bridal robes in a rich, royal blue. She could have snow lilies in her hair, which would be in tribal loops and braids. And on her slim, porcelain neck would be the betrothal necklace he'd painstakingly carve for her. Kai bit his lip, wondering why he was still thinking about something he shouldn't.

He couldn't marry Hikari. He liked her, a lot. But he could not marry her. He had a duty to his people. He was expected to marry some Water Tribe girl, one of noble stock. He would have to beget heirs. But he wasn't sure he could do any of it while Hikari lingered on his mind.

KATO LAUGHED MERRILY as he dodged Hikari's arrows. He quickly returned with a wave of ice cold water, but she merely dodged with an agility even he didn't possess, and flung several fletched darts at him. They grazed his clothing, leaving tears and pulls. "Hey now, these robes were nice!" he protested light heartedly.

Hikari smirked, looking chillingly like her belated mother, and crossed her arms. "Stop whining like a girl and attack already." She goaded him. Kato did his best to brush off the fleeting panic of Hikari's cold battle mask. She was hardly like her mother Mai. And he did as she bade him, attacking with a flurry of sharp icicles.

Again, she dodged, this time drawing closer to him. She attacked, her limbs moving quickly enough to become blurs before his eyes. He countered the best he could, but since his skills lied with healing instead of battle, she landed several painful blows. "Mercy, mercy!" he cried playfully.

Hikari merely tackled him, giving him a rather irritating noogie. "Sorry Kato, don't cry." She teased mirthfully. He swatted at her, and she relented. They sat on the cold bank of snow, panting softly from exertion. They shared a glance and burst into peels of laughter.

"You always get the best of me!" Kato exclaimed, clutching at his stomach; the laughter was beginning to make his abdominals sore. He continued laughing, to his dismay, and winced in pain. But the mirth was contagious, and he could not stop himself.

"Women always get the best of men, Kato." Hikari replied, wiping her tears of hysteria from her eyes. She calmed down, slightly more so than Kato was able to, and she stood. She offered her hand to Kato, which he accepted, and she pulled the cackling boy to his feet.

He eventually calmed, wiping his own cheerful tears from his face. "You're very right." he responded, his thoughts turning to Kayuki. Kato blushed slightly, recalling the fun times he'd spent with the aggressive girl. She was altogether fascinating to him, and he knew she was the right one for him.

Hikari took note of the blush and smirked. "Thinking of Kayuki?" she questioned coyly, nudging Kato teasingly. She fought the urge to giggle at the boy's deep blush, and only hugged his arm. "Go see her tonight and bring her a gift!" she urged Kato forcibly.

"A gift? Like what?" Kato inquired incredulously. He did his best to get over the embarrassment of Hikari's awareness of his feelings for Kayuki. Did it really matter if Hikari knew? She was rather supportive of Kato's feelings for this girl…

Hikari frowned thoughtfully, her arm still entwined with Kato's. "Something meaningful. Nothing too expensive, for she's of lower social standing than you. How about a small gift, like a pretty stone for her to keep or maybe a ribbon for her hair?" the duo began walking away from their sparring spot as they conversed.

Kato also furrowed his brow in thought and gazed off into space. "Well, come with me to the market so I may select something with your help. And then you must accompany me to the town square tonight to present it to her." He informed his friend.

Hikari rolled her eyes, but then smiled softly. "Of course I'd help you. Let's go." They hurried off to the market together. She was eager to window shop at all of the lovely trinkets. Perhaps she'd even purchase a small gift for Kai. To thank him for his generosity and kindness, of course. Really, that was all.

They stopped breathlessly in front of one of the shops, and Kato's eyes widened at all of the ribbons, jewelry, and other lovely objects on display. "Good thing you're here with me, Hikari. Otherwise I'd never know what to pick." Kato breathed a sigh of relief.

She chuckled in response before scanning the merchandise selectively. She gingerly picked up a small bracelet that was woven with ribbon and beads. "How about this?" she suggested, showing the bracelet off to Kato.

He examined it thoroughly. "No, Kayuki doesn't wear much jewelry. She'd more of a tomboy, and she really enjoys Waterbending." He smiled and flushed with enthusiasm as he spoke of her.

Hikari smiled knowingly. "You must really like her, Kato. You know her so well, and it's only been two months since we've come back to the North Pole." She exclaimed, placing the bracelet back and instead choosing a small, ornate mirror. She handed it to Kato, awaiting his judgment of the item.

Kato frowned softly, pacing the mirror back on the display. "No, she's not vain enough to cherish a mirror." He searched the booth, scrutinizing the merchandise. His eyes lit up when he came across a rich, stain-like ribbon. "You said ribbons are suitable, right?" he reiterated, selecting the royal blue ribbon that caught his eye.

Hikari gingerly took the ribbon from Kato, inspecting it for quality. Its satin-like texture was unrivaled; it's color rich and deep. "Yes, and especially for Kayuki. She appears to take great pride in her hair." Hikari remarked, recalling Kayuki's long, silken brunette hair which she wore decoratively in loops and braids of varying styles.

Kato took the ribbon from Hikari and immediately purchased it. While he did so, Hikari scanned the shop for gifts more suitable for men. Her eyes fell upon beans that were intended to be knotted or braided into men's hair. It was a set of six, and they gleamed a bright, sky blue.

Hikari recalled that Kai took great care in his appearance, and that he always took time in decorating his hair. He would probably enjoy these…right? "What are you looking at?" Kato inquired curiously. He held the bag which contains Kayuki's gift close to him as he leaned close to Hikari.

Hikari jumped nervously, for she had been so focused on whether the gift would be appropriate for Kai that she completely forgot about everything else. She blinked and turned to Kato, fighting a blush. "I just thought that maybe Kai would enjoy these for his hair." She answered quickly.

Kato blinked, his blue eyes searching Hikari's brown-gray ones. "Hikari, do you _like_ Kai?" he questioned pointedly. He'd become good friends with Hikari since she'd come to live here, ad since Kai became increasingly busy. He liked her a lot, and cared about her feelings. And he'd suspected that perhaps Hikari liked Kai, but he'd never given it serious thought.

Hikari blushed deeply. "Well, no. Maybe…yes?" she looked away, embarrassed. She wasn't quite sure how Kato would feel about her crush on his brother. They both knew full well that Kai would be expected to marry a Water Tribe girl when the time came for him to get married. Would Kato support her pointless crush?

Kato clapped Hikari on the shoulder supportively. "You should always follow your heart. But not when it will lead you to hurt. You could easily marry a man of the middle class and be happy." He answered softly. He knew Kai was expected to marry accordingly, and that he and Hikari couldn't be together. But he knew they would be good for on another…

"Or I can go back to the Fire Nation and serve Lady Zara and marry a noble there." Hikari replied uncertainly. Her eyes met Kato's and she felt utterly hopeless. How could she even harbor a crush for Kai and allow herself to cultivate it by giving him a gift? She turned away from the beads she'd been admiring. No, she wouldn't give him a gift.

Kato scowled softly. "But then I would miss you here!" he protested. He grabbed Hikari's arm, pulling her into an awkward hug. Hikari softened and returned the hug.

"I know, Kato. I would miss you too." She pressed a soft kiss to his brow and took his bag from him. "Let's go to the town square tonight to give Hikari this gift. Perhaps she can introduce me to a cousin or friend of hers." It would be best, after all, to forget about Kai.

Kato agreed, and they returned to the palace together, arm in arm.

KATO SIGHED HEAVILY as he trudged to the village square alone; Hikari had mumbled something about feeling tired and had decided not to come to accompany him. He suspected it was because she didn't want to be potentially introduced to any acquaintances of Kayuki's, but he didn't voice his suspicions aloud to her.

Instead he'd merely agreed and went on his own. Hikari could come another time, once she was ready. He wouldn't force her before then. He scanned the crowd, searching nervously for Kayuki. He hoped she'd like his gift. He'd only known her for a short while, but he liked everything about her. He even remembered the day he'd met her…

_He and Hikari had been incredibly bored, since Kai had been caught up with his duties as Chief. They left the palace in search of some form of entertainment, and accidentally came across the town square which held nightly dances for the youth of the Northern Water Tribe. _

_To Kato's delight, mostly lower and middle class youths gathered, so it gave him ample opportunity to socialize without the usual social decorum. He and Hikari quickly immersed themselves in the festivities, dancing and socializing with the other youths, although eh was far more shy than Hikari._

_He soon sat to eat with Hikari, but a boy approached them to whisk Hikari away for another dance. Kato sat alone, eating his meal in silence. That was when his eyes caught sight of a girl sitting a few tables away. She too was alone, and looked rather sullen because of it. He wondered why a girl as pretty as her would be alone, and wondered if perhaps he could gather the courage to approach her._

_While he weighed out his options, much to his surprise, the girl approached him. He looked up, noting that her eyes were a lovely, light shade of blue. It was intriguing, as was the rest of her, personality included. "Do you want to dance?" she asked rather informally, taking his hand before he even had the chance to respond._

_He allowed himself to be dragged by her to the dance floor, and soon forgot his shy nature as the music coursed through him. He let himself go, focusing only on himself and the pretty girl in front of him. This carried on for quite a few songs before she pulled him off of the dance floor. _

"_I'm thirsty." She explained, her pretty eyes piercing though his, "Buy me a drink?" Kato felt mesmerized by her lovely eyes and wordlessly nodded. He returned as quickly as he could, a warm beverage in hand. She blinked, surprised by his compliance and took it. "Thanks." _

_His eyes studied her as she drank, and he noticed that her robes were a paler blue than his, and of coarser quality, and he immediately felt self conscious. Would she be offended by his obvious wealth? He turned away slightly, wondering if he should leave right now. He hadn't even said a word to her yet, so maybe she wouldn't know he was the second prince of the Tribe…_

"_Hey, what's wrong?" she asked point blank. Kato blinked and turned back to face her. She studied him, and then sighed with impatience. "Are you mute or what?" she demanded._

_Kato blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah…no." he replied softly. Spirits, he was just too shy for this type of thing…really. Kai was so good at flirting with pretty girls…_

_She crossed her arms, her beverage still in hand. "Well then, Shy Guy, do you have a name?" she eyed him expectantly, and Kato knew instantly that he'd have to answer her, just as he had to buy her a drink. She had a commanding authority about her, one that demanded respect and obedience. _

_And he found it intriguing; so difference from the noble girls he usually associated with. "I'm Kato." He finally answered, unable to tear his eyes from her strong gaze. She tilted her head slightly, assessing his dress and stance. Her eyes revealed nothing from her study._

"_I'm Kayuki." She answered, extending her free hand. He reluctantly took it, wondering if perhaps he should kiss it, but she vigorously shook his hand before he could contemplate it further. It seemed this girl had no sense so social behavior that was expected of a lady. But he didn't mind, nor was he offended._

"_You're really pretty." He blurted, thrown off by her rough handshake. He immediately blushed, cursing himself for admitting such a thing so openly. What must she think of him for complimenting her so boldly?_

_She blinked, then laughed. "Why thank you. You're rather cute yourself." She answered without missing a beat. Kato blushed and looked down, not sure what to do or say from here. Kayuki, however, seemed not to be any bit shy at all. "You're not from here, are you?" she questioned._

"_Ah, what makes you say that?" Kato responded, his head lifting to regard this strange, forceful girl. She was very perceptive it seemed, and was definitely intelligent. _

_She laughed once more, taking a long sip of her beverage. "You're dressed in nice robes and you seem unused to this sort of thing." She replied instantly. Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement and he wondered if she genuinely thought he was an idiot._

"_I'm…from a noble family, yes." He answered reluctantly. He bit his lip, hoping that she wouldn't figure out that he was a Prince. Most girls only feigned interest because of his title, not because of who he was personally. It was painful, and it made him cautious._

_She frowned softly, studying his face. "You look awfully familiar…" she trailed of, searching her memory. She shrugged slightly, brushing it off. "Oh well, it'll come to me."_

_Kato sighed in relief; that meant that Kayuki didn't pay attention to the royal family, which was present at all the Tribe meetings and events. Which meant she didn't care much for social standing or wealth. Perhaps she was a girl he could spend time with and not have to worry if she liked him simply because of his noble birth. _

"_So, would you like another dance?" she questioned, taking his hand once she'd discarded her empty cup. He nodded wordlessly and allowed her to drag him to the dance floor once more. They enjoyed one another's company, and he listened to her as she told him stories and jokes, and he found himself laughing more than he had in a long while since his father had died._

_After a few hours, which only seemed like minutes, the moon had risen high into the sky. "It's late." Kayuki commented, looking up. She gazed back at him, her eyes full of different emotions. Kato felt he could gaze into them forever._

"_You're right." His voice was laced with disappointment. He'd have to leave this pretty, fun, interesting girl and go back to the boring, empty palace that only reminded him of his father's recent death._

"_Well, Shy Guy, I'd like to see you again. You're fun, although shy." Kayuki's voice chimed with laughter. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently._

_He studied her face, feeling his own flush with embarrassment and delight. "I'd like to see you again too, Kayuki." He admitted. He felt even his ears dye red, and hoped she didn't think he was a fool._

_She leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Come again then." she urged him. He nodded wordlessly, pressing a hand to his kissed cheek, as she pulled away from him and left. This bold, crazy girl…did she actually like him? He was snapped out of her reverie as Hikari found him and urged him to return to the palace with her. What a night…Hikari even questioned him about it, but he refused to answer. Kayuki would be his little secret, for now._

"Kato!" Kayuki's voice took him from his memories to the present, and she launched herself into his arms. He caught her, pulling her close, and inhaled the sweet scent of soap and spice the emanated from this girl's hair. She smelled so nice, and looked so pretty…

"Kayuki." He whispered her name worshipfully against her hair, fighting disappointment as she pulled away to gaze into his eyes. She seemed to see only him, and it moved him. "I got you something." Kato announced softly. His eyes searched hers, hoping desperately that he'd make her happy.

Her eyes lit with excitement, and she pulled him away from the crowds of people. "You didn't have to!" she exclaimed, ducking into a darker ally to allow them some sort of privacy. She leaned up; wrapping her arms around his neck as she affectionately nuzzled his nose with her own. "Shy Guy." She cooed.

He blushed deeply, hugging her tightly, wondering if perhaps Kayuki could stay by his side forever… he liked her so much, more than liked her. She didn't care about his title, his wealth, his future. She only cared about him, and didn't seem to mind his downfalls. "I…I hope you like it." he whispered as he pulled away from her to retrieve the small parcel from his pocket.

"Don't be silly Kato; I'd like anything you got me because it's from you." Kayuki protested. She took the package he presented to her, and she delicately opened it. Her eyes widened as they fell upon the deep blue ribbon. Her fingers fingered it, relishing the satin quality of the fabric. "It's beautiful." She murmured softly, her eyes rising to meet Kato's.

"So…you like it?" he reiterated, still unsure. He bit his lip, and blinked as Kayuki threw herself into his arms for the second time that evening. He held her close, cherishing her lithe form pressed against his.

"It's perfect. I love it." she murmured into his ear, pressing a loud kiss to his. He flushed, and suppressed a shiver. She pulled away slightly, her eyes gazing into his. "Thank you Kato. I'll cherish it always." She whispered, her lips seeking his own.

Kato's eyes fell closed, and he hugged Kayuki tightly. His lips brushed over hers, and he reveled in the tingling sensation. Her mouth was so soft and plaint over his, and she tasted so sweet. He longed to hold her close like this and kiss her forever. He pressed her against the wall of the ally, his hands rising to cup her soft face and hold her steady.

Kayuki's fingers grasped the sleeves of his parka and she deepened the kiss, her warm tongue brushing over his own. Kato moaned into her mouth, returning the fervor she presented him with. She melted in his embrace, glad that he was there to hold her up. Their mouths parted, but Kato's lips sought Kayuki's cheeks, nose, and forehead.

They panted softly for breath, and Kato's rested his forehead against hers. "Kayuki." His murmured her name fervently, longingly and she giggled. He felt his heart flutter. He liked this girl, so much. He liked her bossy nature, her bold spirit, her passion filled life.

"Shy Guy." They parted slightly, gazing into one another's faces. Kato bit his lip, a crazy idea coming over him. He took Kayuki's hands into his own, caressing them softly. She studied him carefully, realizing that there was something on his mind. "What is it, Kato?"

"Kayuki, I want you to meet my mother." Kato confessed. His eyes studied her face, watching as all the love and affection drained from her features, only to be replaced with fear and hesitation. "What? What's wrong?" he queried, concerned.

Kayuki pulled her hands from Kato's and looked away. "I can't." she whispered anxiously.

"What? Why not?" he grasped her chin with his fingers, drawing her face to regard his. He didn't think Kayuki would deny him this simple request. He liked her, didn't she know that? He liked her fearless nature, her attitude, her sass. Why shouldn't he want her to meet his mother?

She frowned softly, gripping his hands tightly. "Kato, I'm a middle class brat. I have no social skills, no demure nature, no class." She replied. She bit her lip, looking down. "Your mother is our esteemed Queen." She whispered painfully.

It was Kato's turn to frown. "So? Kayuki, my mother was a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe. She's has no airs, no arrogance. She'll like you, I swear. And even if she doesn't, which I find unlikely, she'll see how happy you make me. And she'll give us her blessing." He argued boldly. This was so unlike him, he was usually the timid, demure one. But not now. Not when he liked Kayuki this much.

"You're a Prince, Kato." She weakling protested.

He covered her mouth with his own to shut her up, and fell into his kiss instantly, without a fight. He broke the kiss just as quickly and gazed into her eyes. "Tell me you don't care for me." He begged her.

"Oh, Kato, I care for you, so much." Her fingers traced his cheek softly and he fought his desire to engulf her in a hug and press kisses over her face. Now was not the time.

"Then, please, just meet my mother. I want her to know that I intend to court you." Kato pleaded. He felt her tense beside him, and he wondered if maybe…maybe she didn't want to be with him.

"You…you want to court me?" she asked, shocked. Her eyes, wide with surprise, were so beautiful.

And he felt a surge of irritation. "Isn't that what I've been doing all along?" he demanded rather ill temperedly. He scowled, his eyes meeting hers. "I've been coming to these dances to see you. I've danced with only you, eaten with only you, been with only you for the past two months." Spirits, he was developing Kai's temper and impatience.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers. "I…I just feel inadequate. That's all." She chuckled ruefully. "I'm of the middle class; my family certainly isn't rich…"

Kato scowled and kissed her roughly. "Well, I'm not the crown Prince, and I'll court whomever I want. And that's you." He pulled her close, relishing the feel of her soft body against his.

She wrapped her arms around him in reciprocation and her lips brushed his ear. "So I'll meet your mother. I'll do it for you." She relented. And he took her lips in his own once more.

KAI TOOK A walk about the palace to clear his head. He could hardly complete any of his duties while Hikari was on his mind. The moon was rising ever so higher in the sky, and he paused at a window to gaze at it. It was rather lovely, and his Uncle Sokka had told him once that he'd met and fell in love with the goddess of the moon. He wasn't sure if he believed such an arbitrary story. But it was rather romantic.

Speaking of romance…he thought of Zara. He'd genuinely cared about her. He would have taken care of her, even married her, if anything had happened to Lian. Not that he wished anything upon Lian, but he would look after his cousin's interests if anything did happen to him.

But now he and Zara were married, with a baby on the way. He was jealous, yes. He wished the same happiness for himself that those two shared. He briefly wondered who the baby would look like, what Bending capabilities the baby would possess. It had every element to choose from with the exception of air.

He wondered who his own son or daughter would look like. If they had those same brown-gray eyes that Hikari…no. it was a silly thought. It was stupid. He liked Hikari, a lot, yes. But to even think of her…and him…he blushed hotly, shaking his head. A passing servant eyes him suspiciously, but said nothing.

Did this mean that he was over Zara? That he no longer desired her? That…he groaned softly, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. He was getting a Grade-A migraine and it wasn't pleasant. All of this thinking was bad for his brain.

He continued walking, grumbling softly to himself. He stopped in front of a door, and rested his forehead against it. Zara…Hikari…Zara…Hikari…what the hell? Why did he so willingly give up his feelings for Zara? It wasn't like Hikari had stolen them, but he certainly turned his attention to her instead…

He banged his head against the door's solid stone. This really stunk. He was so confused. He had so easily lost romantic notions towards Zara. He had so easily begun to like Hikari. He had to marry a Water Tribe girl to assure his people that the Fire Nation was seeking to dominate the entire world. What the hell?

He moved to bang his head on the door again, but pitched forward as the door unexpectedly opened. Someone caught him, and to his surprise it was none other than Hikari. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded, panicked.

She arched a brow at his rather strange question. "Excuse me? You're the one banging on my door at ten at night." She was dressed in her pajamas, a robe hurriedly thrown over her body for decency. Her hair was braided loosely, thrown over one shoulder. She wore no make up, but she was still beautiful.

"Ah…um…about that…" Kai stuttered, searching for an excuse for his strange behavior. He could find none. He laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He looked around the hallways anxiously, hurrying into Hikari's room without invitation.

She ignored his bold audacity and merely closed the door behind them. "Are you alright? You're acting strange." She observed suspiciously. She crossed her arms protectively around herself; feeling rather exposed wearing only her pajamas and a measly robe. And she felt rather cranky, since Kai had disturbed her sleep.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He blurted, walking over to her window. He pulled open the curtains, the moon's bright light shining into the window. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?" he babbled stupidly. He inwardly cursed himself, because Hikari would come to the conclusion that he was an idiot.

Hikari blinked, watching the enigma that was Kai unfold. What on earth was wrong with him? Maybe he was sick? Why did he have to be strangely ill at this odd hour? "Kai…" she attempted to get his attention, knowing that it would probably be to no avail…

To her surprise, he turned and faced her. "Hikari, I thought I loved Zara." He blurted. Hikari's eyes widened and then she promptly twisted her face into a mask of nothing. She revealed no emotions, and seemed instead to be listening. Kai took this as a sign to continue. "I knew that if anything happened to Lian that I would step up and make her mine, take care of her, protect her."

"During the events at the Fire Nation?" Hikari questioned. She took a seat at her vanity, watching Kai, and felt very, very queasy. What did this all mean? Did Kai only like her as a friend? She was glad she hadn't gotten him a gift this afternoon at the market. She would have been severely humiliated if she had.

He nodded and paced about the room, apparently as restless as the thoughts streaming through his mind. Hikari watched him, caught between amusement and dismay. "I love Zara. I've known her my whole life. She's beautiful, strong, everything a man could want. But…she's married to Lian, and she's having his baby. And I'm really happy for them, because they deserve it." he paused to take a breath, raising his blue eyes to clash with Hikari's brown-gray ones.

She bit her lip, waiting expectantly for what Kai had to say. Everything he said about Zara rung true in her own heart. She was beautiful she was strong, and she looked exactly like Azura. Azura, Hikari's own childhood friend, whom she known her whole life. Who had also been the Queen to the Fire Nation, who had also gotten the man she wanted and deserved. Tao…

Hikari had thought that she was in love with Tao. But he had married Azura, and now they were expecting the baby Hikari's own brother had left in Azura's womb. It was all so twisted; how Hikari and Kai were two sides of the same coin. How two identical women had brought them so much happiness and pain at the same time. How neither of them could have the person they wanted most: for Kai, Zara and for Hikari, Tao.

"I loved Tao, Kai. I loved his smile, his reassurance, his support. His strength, his handsome face, everything." she voiced softly, her eyes stinging with tears. She wiped at her eyes, embarrassed that she was so weak and could cry so easily. She was a simpering brat, honestly. "But I'm happy for him and Azura. They too, deserve one another. But where does that leave me? Where does it leave you?"

Kai paused in his pacing, biting is lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. We're forgotten, unneeded." He resumed his pacing, seemingly fighting with himself. "But…that's not all, Hikari. I thought I loved Zara. Really, and I still do. It's just different. She's my sister now, since Lian is married to her, and he's more like a brother than a cousin. Really." He laughed softly, his eyes fixed on Hikari, despite his pacing.

Hikari watched him, unsure of what he was implying. Of where he was taking this crazed spiel. Of anything, actually. He was voicing the same way she now felt about Tao. Azura, her once almost sister in law, her sister in her heart, had married Tao. Making him into her brother instead of potential lover. What was going on? These paradoxes were consuming her.

"Hikari." Kai fixed his deep blue eyes on her, looking ever so confused. "I like you. A lot." He admitted, stopping in his pacing just before her. He knelt before her, resting his head in her lap. She automatically began running her fingers through his hair. "Forgive me." He murmured pleadingly.

Hikari's heart beat wildly in her breast. Kai actually liked her? Yes, he seemed confused that his feeling for Zara had changed, but then again, so was she over her feelings for Tao. And he was struggling with his own feelings for her too. The same as she was for him. "Why would I be angry that you like me?" she replied soothingly, her fingers sliding through his chestnut hair. So soft, so smooth…

"Because I know you loved Tao. And that I shouldn't like you because of my duties to my people." Kai answered softly, calmed by Hikari's fingers rolling over his scalp and through his hair. This woman…he longed to just tell her everything, kiss her deeply, take her over to her lush bed, and…no. He mustn't think of anything remotely arousing. Ah…Too late.

Her fingers guided him to raise his head, and their eyes met. Blue clashed with brown-gray, and their features softened. "I like you, Kai." She whispered softly, smoothing a lock of hair from him brow. His tanned skin was a contrast against her porcelain. "I feel the same for Tao now as you do Zara. And this isn't about what we should or shouldn't feel. It is what it is."

He leaned up, his mouth hungrily capturing hers. Overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to the floor with him. She willingly followed him, her body above his, weighing hardly anything at all. He rolled them over, his body pressing into hers, and groaned into her mouth. It was all too much, so intoxicating. "Hikari."

He untied her hair and ran his fingers through her braid, unweaving it. Her hair was so silky in his fingers, and smelled sweetly of soap and flowers. She whimpered softly beneath him, wrapping her arms about his broad shoulders. "Kai…" her breath was hot and heavy beside his ear, and he shuddered.

His mouth found her neck, pressing soft, teasing kisses along it. He admired her pale skin, so unlike his own. Her ebony hair, so dark in comparison to his chestnut brown. Her eyes, such a lovely shade unlike his own. Her robe fell open, revealing the pale skin of her chest, her pajamas thin, barely concealing any of her glorious figure. "So beautiful." He murmured, his hands running over her body, pulling her close as his mouth sought her own once more.

She sighed with pleasure into his mouth. How she had longed for a man to hold her this way…but…it was Kai. He was so self assured, his touch so skilled, drawing every reaction out of her. She shivered beneath him. "Kai. Please." She whimpered.

His eyes searched her own. "Hikari…" he groaned softly, resting his head on her chest. He was so inflamed with passion, and knew that he should contain himself. Now was not the time or place to be doing such things. Yes, he liked Hikari, but he couldn't allow himself to bed her like some sort of concubine or wench. She was better than that. A precious flower, a rare gem. He couldn't sully her.

Her fingers combed through his hair, and though they were sprawled over the floor together, she was more comfortable than she'd been in a long while. "Kai, let's sleep. Just sleep. Stay with me." She pleaded softly. She hugged him tightly, hoping he'd agree.

Kai raised his head. "Okay." He cooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the lavish bed he'd provided her. He tucked her in, sliding in beside her, and hugged her small frame to his own. He pressed a kiss to her brow, reveling in how much he liked this girl. She sighed in content, and soon their breathing became calm, even, and that of a deep sleep.


	3. Choices

AN: Kai and Kato are real ladies men! Just kidding, they're romantic lover boys! This chapter, in some parts, is a little higher than the T rating. I would say M, because it's nothing hardcore, but you've been warned. On a side note, I love it when people feel they can't handle the sex type of scenes…these kind of fics are rated T and M for a reason. Lady Kendra has a dirty mind…sorry folks.

Blind Are We All

PEACEFUL CALM AND serenity surrounded her, leaving her soothed and comforted. How long had it been since she felt so…wonderful? Too long, many years, in fact. In her world of half sleep and half consciousness, she sighed contently. Someone held her tight, kept her safe. Ah, father, could it be you? But no, you left me so long ago…left me with a demon of a mother and brother. How could you?

The person who held her tight was broad and strong, and she felt completely at ease. He would protect her from everything. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that the man who held her, Kai, was awake. He smiled tenderly, brushing her unbound hair from her face. "Morning." His voice was husky from sleep and it sent shivers down her spine. Oh, Kai…

She greeted him with a small peck on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. She inhaled his masculine scent and sighed with pleasure. "Kai." She whispered his name like a prayer. He responded by pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Sleep well?" his voice, remaining husky, questioned gently. She pulled away to gaze into his eyes, so blue, so handsome. She only nodded, pressing her lips to his firmly. He responded, his lips moving in time with hers, so perfectly, so synchronized. There was no awkwardness, no shyness, and no reservation.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kai said with a chuckle. He gazed into Hikari's eyes, noting the hope and happiness reflecting in those depths of brown-gray. He was here, with her, in this lovely bed. She had allowed him to spend the night, and they had fallen asleep in one another's arms. "I like you." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She giggled. "And I like you." She retorted, nuzzling his nose in return. They lay together, reveling in one another's company for a short while before Kai realized he'd neglected his duties.

"Ah…damn it, I have a meeting to attend…and papers to sign…" he reluctantly pulled himself away from Hikari, straightening his clothes. She pouted slightly, and looked so cute he was tempted to eat her for his breakfast. But no, that would have to wait. "I'm sorry, can we have lunch together?" he questioned.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." she leapt into his arms, showering his face with kisses. Perhaps that would keep her on his mind throughout the day until lunch. She could only hope. Kai only grinned, pulling her close for a quick hug. He kissed her on the cheek, and left her room to hurry to his meeting. He had no idea what time it was and-

"Kai! Where have you been?!" his mothers voice rang shrilly, and he jumped in surprise. He gaze fell onto his mother, who was walking with two nobles. She'd probably been conversing with them about plans for this and that. Spirits only knew.

He gulped, wondering if his mother knew that he'd just stepped out of Hikari's bedroom. What would she think of him? Would she assume that he had bedded her? Would she think badly of Hikari? Oh no…and he couldn't discuss this in front of these nobles, nor could he tell her the truth. She'd hardly believe him. "Uh…"

Katara grasped her son's arm roughly. "Excuse me." She politely told the two nobles as she dragged her son away from prying eyes. She turned her seething gaze back to her son, and though he was taller than her and the Chief of their Tribe, he cowered before her. "You missed this morning's meeting! And to top it off, I see you exiting Hikari's quarters with a stupid grin on your face?!"

Oh shit. He laughed nervously, waving his arms. "No, Mom, wait, it's not like that, really-" he began to protest. His mother covered his mouth with her hand, glaring daggers at him.

"Honestly Kai! You're our Chief! You cannot miss meetings carelessly! You cannot sleep around with some Fire Nation girl, or any other girl for that matter! You have a reputation to uphold! And there are dire consequences to fooling around! You have to get married!" she panted slightly for breath, her rage subsiding as she got her lecture off of her chest.

Kai blinked, watching his mother carefully. "Mom, I didn't sleep with Hikari. Well, I did, but it was actual sleeping, I swear." He defended himself frantically. He gripped his mother's shoulders, regarding her seriously. "I'm not sleeping around with anyone, I swear. I merely overslept. I'm sorry."

Katara arched a brow suspiciously. "I know you like that Fire Nation girl." She said disdainfully. She crossed her arms, glowering at her eldest son.

Kai sighed, defeated. "Yes, Mom, I do." He admitted. He bit his lip thoughtfully, doing his best puppy dog face. "Wouldn't it be good for our Tribe to have their Queen be of another nation?" he sincerely hoped his puppy dog face was working.

His mother sighed exasperatedly. "Kai, any other nation, maybe. But not the Fire Nation. The war has only been over for twenty years. People are still afraid. That's why Zara and Lian are leading the Fire Nation now." She knew her son liked this girl, but it just couldn't be. Her people, their people, would never accept a Fire Nation noble as their Queen.

Kai's heart sunk and he looked away. "I understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my duties to tend to." He walked off, leaving his disgruntled mother behind to contemplate her son's affairs. He liked Hikari, and she said she liked him too. He'd spend time with her, no matter what his mother said.

_KATO RUSHED TO the town square dance, eager to see Kayuki once more. It had been nearly a week since he'd seen her last, and she was all he could think of. Her smile, her laugh, her twinkling light blue eyes; everything. He'd been useless during his Waterbending practice, his studies, and his Healing. _

_He searched the crowds desperately for her, and soon found her seated in the small shop that served them their culinary delights. She seemed somewhat sad and sullen. In the few weeks he'd known her, he'd never seen her like this before. "Hey Kayuki!" he greeted her with a soft kiss to the cheek. Perhaps he could cheer her up?_

_She scowled at his actions and pushed him away. "Get away from me." She hissed temperedly. Her eyes regarded him with disdain, and he felt his heart burst. Her face was twisted with fury, her body tensed from it. She obviously didn't want him near her._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" he queried frantically. He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze. What had caused Kayuki to hate him so? Had he angered her with something stupid he may have done? He searched his memory, scanning through the past few interactions he'd shared with Kayuki... Maybe he'd said something to infuriate her?_

_She frowned softly, and he vaguely wondered if she'd spit in his face or perhaps claw him to death. "You're a liar, Kato." She sneered accusatorially. She pushed him away once more, and he cringed. "I hate liars!" her voice, cold and seething, rang in his ears painfully._

"_A liar?" he reiterated brokenly. His heart throbbed in his chest; he liked this girl! How could she hate him? He couldn't recall anything he'd done to upset her in the last few times he'd seen her. Maybe he wasn't courting her well enough? Maybe he needed to get her a gift? Maybe he needed to recite poetry? If his father were still alive, he could guide him; tell him how to handle such a situation. He missed Kuval now more than ever._

_She hugged her knees to her chest, the din of the crowd drowning out her sweet voice. Kato strained to listen. "I knew you were of noble blood, but you never told me you were the second Prince." She replied hatefully. She grit her teeth, anger roiling through her frame._

_Kato looked away guiltily. He knew he hadn't been honest with her about his heritage, but he didn't think she'd discover his title on her own. Who had gone out of their way to tell her such a thing? "Kayuki, please, I didn't tell you for very specific reasons." He began hesitantly. _

"_Well, because I like you, I'll hear your answer. Hurry up before you waste my time." She barked impatiently. Her scorn was unbearable to Kato. He felt like he was suffocating. Could he somehow convince her not to hate him?_

_Kato took her hands in his, stroking them lovingly. "Kayuki, I didn't tell you I was the second Prince because I wanted you to like me for me. I didn't want my title to get in the way of us." He explained kindly. Hurt reflected in his eyes, and she saw it succinctly._

_She squeezed his hands gently. "Kato, I do like you for you. If I had known you were the Prince, I probably would have never even spoken to you. I'd have been too afraid to breach social structure..." she trailed off weakly._

_Kato took Kayuki's face into his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I would have, eventually, once I felt ready." He kissed her gently, hoping fervently that she'd forgiven him and that she would return his kiss._

_She did, tentatively, then deepened it. Her face became flushed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kato, I'm sorry for being angry. And I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered brokenly._

_Kato stiffened momentarily before relaxing once more. "No, it's okay. I'm…" he pulled away, hiding his face as uncontrollable tears trickled down his cheeks. Father…_

_He bit his lip to keep from sobbing, and was astounded that grief could strike him so quickly and so hard. When would his father's death cease to hurt so much? He flushed in embarrassment. Kayuki would surely laugh at him now…_

_Her gloveless fingers turned his face to meet hers, and she brushed his tears from his face. "Kato, it's okay." She whispered. She pulled him into a hug, and nestled in the comfort of her neck, he bawled. And her heart bled for him._

A WEEK OR so after Kai was confronted by his mother, she approached him hesitantly. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled softly. "Hello mother." He gestured for her to come to his side, and she did. Kai stood, pulling his mother into an embrace, before retreating to gaze into her face.

"Hello Kai." She echoed, looking up into her son's handsome face. She smiled weakly, and Kai felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Something was amiss…they had gotten along fine since she'd given him that tongue lashing…what could be wrong now? He'd been careful to keep his meetings with Hikari purely platonic in the public eye, and anytime they hadn't been platonic…well; they hadn't been in the public eye.

"What is it?" he inquired seriously, all mirth gone. His mother's reticent behavior didn't seem too revolved around his father's still recent death. There had to be something more than what met his eye.

"Well…" Katara took Kai's seat, looking pensive. She gazed up at her elder son ruefully. "Your brother Kato has introduced me to the girl he likes, and he's begun courting her. I feel that perhaps you should do the same." She suggested calmly.

Kai felt his blood run cold. "I don't need an heir so soon." He replied stiffly, a pathetic excuse. He scowled mildly, turning away from his mother to pace about the room. Marriage…his mother basically wanted him to get married. Well, of course she wanted this for him, he was the Chief. He needed a wife and an heir or two…but still…he'd only taken the throne barely even three months ago…

And Hikari. He found himself strangely drawn to and attached to her. If he began courting some Water Tribe noble…he couldn't…well, what? Couldn't what? He couldn't have Hikari anyway; his mother made this clear. She was of the Fire Nation; something his Tribe would never accept as their Queen.

"I understand you feel rushed, and that Kato is around in the event something unfortunate happens to you…but he won't be ready to take the throne for another year or two if that type of situation presents itself. Your Tribe needs security in this time of doubt and hurt." Katara calmly explained to her son.

It hurt her to have to spring these expectations on him, but it would have occurred eventually anyway. Kai was aware of his duties as the firstborn child of a royal family. He knew, from a very young age, that some day he'd become the next Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and that he'd be expected to marry a suitable noble girl, and produce heirs for the throne. He couldn't continue dallying around with Hikari.

"I know…but…" Kai clenched his fists, unwilling to accept his mother's words. He'd only just admitted his strong feelings to Hikari and begun to get closer with her…and now he'd lose the opportunity for more. He'd have to cease his relations with her and court some Water girl. The mere thought of turning his back to Hikari was unbearable, let alone courting some other girl…

"Kai, I know you have feelings for Hikari." Katara said sympathetically. She wasn't heartless and uncaring for her son's happiness, but she also knew that he'd known from childhood that there were certain things that would be expected of him. If he truly wanted to be Chief of their Tribe, which she knew he did, then he'd have to obey his people's customs.

Kai scowled, clenching his fists. "It's more than just that, Mother." He answered with a cold passion. He turned his glimmering gaze to his mother, his face wrenched with pain. "I never expected to become Chief this early. And I never expected Dad to be unable to stand by my side, guiding me. And I never expected to have to be so strong for you and Kato. And…and…augh!" he cried out in frustration, turning away from his mother to prowl his small office once more.

Katara watched her first born pace about the office like a restless animal and she felt her heart break for him. Of course she wanted her son to have the same happiness that she'd had with Kuval. And he could have it, just not with Hikari. Spirits, she missed Kuval so much; the pain of his death twisted the perpetual knife in her heart. "I know, Kai. And you've done well as the Chief. You've made me proud. But you must fulfill all of your duties as Chief; you must select a suitable wife."

Kai grit his teeth, trembling with rage. "You almost married Uncle Zuko!" he accused.

Katara, startled, looked upon her son with a guarded expression. "I did not almost marry him, Kai." Her voice was soft, almost sad, and she looked away as if her own memories were consuming her.

"Well then, you dated him! You may have even bedded him!" Kai pressed temperedly, his eyes glowing with fury. How could his mother deny him a noble lady of the Fire Nation when she, destined to become the Lady of the Northern Water Tribe, had practically brought the Fire Nation's Prince to sup at their hearth?

His mother sighed heavily, her expression weary. "This was a long time ago, Kai. I was your age, and Zuko was a dear friend to me. But I knew all along he loved Toph immensely. And that he would eventually go back to her. But I was foolish, and lonely, and scared. When I finally came to the Northern Water Tribe, I met your father, and he swept me off of my feet and made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world, the most coveted, the most desirable." Her voice broke, and she drew several deep breaths to stave off the tears that threatened to spill over.

Kai softened, and guilt spread through him like a plague. "I'm sorry. My accusations were uncalled for." He murmured apologetically. His gaze met hers, and the heat of their conversation returned. "But…regardless, I don't want to get married right now. I'm not even sixteen yet! I want to cultivate my skills as Chief; I want to help my Tribe. They come first." He tried his best to persuade her, but he couldn't keep the passion and anger from his voice.

His mother sighed softly. "Your sixteenth birthday is fast approaching. We will hold a ball, and there you'll become acquainted with several nice young ladies. Is that understood?" Katara kept her voice serious and stern.

Kai cringed. "Understood. Now, please leave me, I have work to do." He hissed respectfully. He glowered at his mother's retreating form, and exhaled heavily once she left. He bowed over, cradling his head in hands. "Oh, Hikari, what are we going to do?" he voiced aloud.

HIKARI AWAITED KAI expectantly in the courtyard and her heart jumped in glee when Kai approached her. She hadn't seen him since yesterday, and had missed him dearly. She longed to throw herself into his arms, but since they were in a public place, she'd have to restrain her enthusiasm. "Hello Kai." She greeted him tenderly.

Kai smiled vaguely, and absently began to Waterbend. She watched as small ice people began to dance with one another. They gleamed in the afternoon sun, and soon morphed into two birds circling one another. "You're so good at that. I wish I could Bend…" she sighed wistfully.

Kai shot her a look. "If you could, you'd be a Firebender." He reminded her. He scowled and the birds melted into a puddle. Good, they were stupid anyway. Everything was stupid today. Except Hikari, of course.

"I know." She winced slightly in remembrance of her brother's skilled and deadly Firebending. She'd never forget… she sat daintily on a bench, watching Kai glower at just about everything. "What's the matter?"

He shifted his gaze back to her, and she felt dread rise in her breast. This couldn't be good… "My mother's arraigning a ball for my birthday. And I'm expected to socialize with noble girls…and pick one to court." He practically sneered.

Hikari knew it wouldn't be good. "I see." She replied carefully, clasping her hands dutifully in her lap. Emotions ran continuously through her brain, and she couldn't even select one to express. She was overwhelmed by the notion that she could lose Kai to another woman.

Kai scowled at her, and came to sit beside her. "I'll never love any of them." he swore passionately. He studied Hikari intensely, hoping she could know that he'd always like only her. But…what could happen for the two of them? He'd have to marry some other girl, and have heirs with her…and would he still have Hikari on the side? How could that be right to either of them?

"Kai…" Hikari sighed heavily, unconsciously straightening Kai's parka. Her eyes searched his. "Let's just enjoy one another, day by day. Let's not think any further into it." she prompted him. She didn't want to think of Kai kissing another woman, marrying another woman, making love to another woman. Hell, she hadn't even gotten to have him yet! It was best not to think of what the future would bring, at least for now.

He nodded his head. "Okay." Kai stood, and offered his hand to Hikari. She took it, and they walked back to the palace together hand in hand.

KATO SANG SOFTLY to himself as he returned to the palace from his healing lesson. It had been a good day, and he'd learned a new technique. Now he'd just have to practice it until he'd mastered it fully. He was eager to add yet another technique to his repertoire. And, to make his day even more pleasant, he was going to Kayuki's house for dinner to meet her family.

He wasn't especially looking forward to meeting her father, but it would be yet another step in preparing to formally court Kayuki. He was only fourteen as of yet, but he was convinced that he'd marry Kayuki on his sixteenth birthday. Well, more like hers, but he'd marry her nonetheless.

He found himself becoming more and more attached to her as the days passed. He loved her fiery strength, her strong personality, her beautiful heart. Everything about her made him feel more and less of a man at the very same time. Kayuki…

In his distracted state, he'd barely noticed that Kai was walking ahead of him. He grinned, and rushed to join his brother. "Kai!" he eagerly called to him. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about his new technique and the dinner he'd have at Kayuki's home.

Kai turned, and stilled in his walked so his younger brother could catch up to him. "Hey." He replied softly, gifting his little brother with a soft smile.

The healer threw himself into Kai's arms, squeezing him tightly. "I have so much to tell you about…" he trailed off, his eye's searching his brother's face which so resembled their father. "What's wrong?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Me? Oh, nothing." Kai replied instantly. He smiled broadly, patting his brother on the head. "Don't be silly." He scolded half heartedly.

Kato scowled and pulled himself from his brother's embrace. "You're such a liar. I can always tell when you're upset or angry, because that vein throbs in your temple and you make such a strange scowl." He replied, poking a tanned finger into the Chief's chest.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Mother is holding a ball for me to meet a noble girl and begin courting her." That mere sentence would be enough for Kato to realize why his brother was so unhappy at the present moment.

Kato's expression was wrought with anxiety. "But what about Hikari? I thought you were involved with her?" he griped his brother's tunic rather tightly, his nose almost pressed against Kai's.

The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe sighed heavily. "I know. I am involved with her. I…I care deeply for her, Kato. Much like you care for Kayuki." His eyes reflected only a fraction of the hurt that panged in his heart. Oh, Hikari, how I long to be with you without anyone's interference. To spend my days and nights by your side…

Kai blushed slightly at the memory of the first night he'd spent with Hikari. They'd done nothing untoward, and had only slept innocently together. When they woke in the morning, fully clothed, and their eyes met, Kai knew he could never go to bed without longing to have her by his side. He needed her emotionally.

Although, physically, they were progressing rather well. In the haven of her or his quarters they could share as many kisses and displays of affection that they desired…

_They hadn't seen one another in nearly two days, and thus when she entered his room, she threw herself into his arms. They said nothing to one another, and their mouths clashed passionately. Shoes were kicked off, and heavy parkas were discarded as they fell onto the bed together. His fingers untied her hair and raked through it, enjoying the silk of her hair slip between his fingers._

_She unfastened his tunic, pulling it recklessly over his head, and her hands fell to his bare chest, exploring it with fascination. She finally spoke, her brown-gray eyes flickering to meet his. "So handsome…" she breathed._

_His mouth captured hers, and he felt arousal strum through his body. How he longed to press Hikari down into his soft bed and seek release in the warmth of her body. But no, he could not. He cared for her too much to bed her like a common wench. "You're beautiful." He murmured against her pale throat, his lips following every inch of skin his breath has grazed._

_Her breath quivered, and she squirmed slightly beneath him. Her fingers, slim and delicate, trailed over his shoulders and down his back. It drew a soft sigh from him and he artfully helped her out of her heavy dress. Beneath it was only the silk of her under-slip, and he could feel the heat of her body through the thin layer._

_His hands roamed gently over the expanse of her revealed skin, his kisses treading from her neck to her collarbone. Her lithe fingers tangled in his hair as his mouth found a breast. "Kai…" she breathed his name like a prayer, her back arching wantonly. The sheer warmth and moisture of his mouth upon her flesh was driving her mad with want. _

_He paid homage to the other breast, then leaned up to kiss her full on the mouth. The emotions he felt for this girl, no, woman, surged through his veins, and he longed to make her his in every sense of the word. "Hikari." He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose as he nestled himself between her thighs. His arousal throbbed achingly, but he ignored it._

_She blushed slightly, her fingers trailing over his face. "We should stop…" she trailed off regretfully. Her eyes, though dark with desire, also regarded him seriously. _

_He stifled a groan of frustration and buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I know." He whispered softly, his breath tickling her porcelain skin. His arousal, though clothed, pressed against her in the most antagonizing manner. Only two layers of cloth and a few inches separated them from one another. So tempting…_

_She kissed his head, hugging him to her. "I'm sorry, it's just…"_

"_No, you're right. It's a process, we're both new at this, I understand." He replied mildly. He hugged her tightly to him, turning them to they faced one another, lying side by side. "It's not wise for the Chief of the Water Tribe to lose himself to lust." He commented absently._

_She stroked his hair, heaving a sigh of disappoint. It seemed she too was as affected as him. "Soon…I'll have you, and you'll have me." She promised with a whisper. He nuzzled her throat, pressing a kiss to her soft skin. _

"_Alright." He stroked her hair, and soon enough, sleep took them both._

"Kai? Kai! Hello?"

His brother's voice stole him abruptly from his memory and he meet Kato's gaze. "What?" he replied, irritated. Sometimes younger brothers were so…well, annoying!

Kato rolled his eyes. "I said you can't have both Hikari and whomever you select at the ball." He frowned softly, crossing his arms indignantly. "It's not fair to either of them. Hikari deserves a loving husband, not a half-assed lover."

The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe flinched. "I would make Hikari my wife in a heartbeat, you know this. But mother is not going to allow it…so, for now, I'll court some noble girl, but my heart belongs to Hikari. I know it's not fair, but I need some time to figure out what to do." He explained softly to his younger brother.

Kato's handsome features, so much like their Uncle Sokka's, softened as well. "I know you've wanted the throne for as long as you can remember, even though you got it far sooner than you expected…but, perhaps the throne isn't meant for you. You can give it up, and have Hikari, if that's what makes you happy the most." The younger prince answered mildly. His gaze, level with Kai's, seemed to bore right through Kai.

The elder Prince and now King gritted his teeth and turned away. "How can I neglect my duties and give up the throne? How can I ask you to take it, and the responsibility that comes with it? I cannot ask these things of you, nor can I disappoint our people, our parents, or myself." He retorted, his words charged with emotion.

"But, Kai-"

"No. stop." Kai raised his hands to silence his brother. His eyes, so much like their father's, glimmered with pain and anguish. "Don't say another word. Leave."

Kato bit his lip, touching his brother's shoulder briefly before obeying his will. He only hoped Kai could come to understand that he would gladly take the throne if marrying Hikari was what made Kai truly happy. Kai had already done too much for their family, had already been so strong, that Kato himself would be weak if he didn't step up so his brother could have the same happiness that he himself had.

Kai, please, do what your heart tells you is best, not what your honor and duty tells you…

KAI SMIRKED WITH victory as Hikari shuddered beneath him. All of his ministrations had come to fruition, and her voice mewled his name helplessly. He was pleased with himself for having mastered her body, learned all of its secrets, and how to make her feel as good as he did when she pleasured him. She panted softly, and he leaned up, pressing his lips against hers. She seemed slightly startled, to taste herself on his mouth, but quickly melted into the kiss.

"Keep this up and I'll be unable to keep myself from taking you." He warned against her ear. She shivered at the prospect and pulled him into an embrace. He reveled in the emotions that surged through his chest. He had come to care so much for this beautiful woman, he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from her… "You're beautiful without even trying." He voiced distractedly.

"I not so sure that I can keep myself from you, either." She murmured softly against his broad chest. The post-orgasmic rush pumped through her body, and she felt so completely soothed. "I want you." Her voice lilted seductively as her eyes met his.

Kai involuntarily shuddered. The offer stood, right here, right now…and he could easily pluck this fruit and indulge…but…no. No, he couldn't. He stroked her mussed hair from her beautiful face and he pressed a soft kiss to her pliant mouth. "I…I want to. You have no idea how bad I do. But…not yet." His fingers slid through her hair and he silently commended himself for his moral strength.

Her elegant, arched brows furrowed slightly at his rejection and she pulled away to gaze into his face. "Why not?" she demanded harshly.

It seemed he'd made her feel unworthy, unattractive. When, in reality, all he was trying to do was preserve her honor. How could he have intercourse with her, only to announce his engagement to whatever girl he chose from his upcoming birthday ball? If only Hikari could understand…

"Because…the ball is in less than a week. I'll have to pick a girl to court, you know this." He shifted slightly in her arms, uncomfortable at the confrontation that was about to emerge. Spirits, had he really changed so much? Not even a year ago, he was loud, sarcastic, arrogant, and delighted in tormenting others verbally. Now he was a tame rabbit-cat, unable to even tell Hikari everything that was in his rather perplexed heart.

And she…she had changed as well. She was no longer the meek, obedient, silent woman she had been when she lived under the rule of Mai, Azula, and Kuro. Now she had come to be more aggressive, assertive, and altogether bold. He liked it; this woman she had developed into had suited him fine. But, at times like these…

She scowled. "I want to have you first. Before anyone else can. You're mine. And I'm yours." Her voice had raised another octave, and he winced slightly. Her words rang so true. No other woman would ever experience the same emotional response from him that Hikari could and would. No other woman would receive his undivided attention and love. No other woman would matter as much as Hikari did to him.

So, thus, her words pained him. "I know, I know." He amended, his features wrenching in agony. Spirits, how he did not want to hurt her. He loved her too much, he needed her too much. "Hikari, I-"

"No. I don't want excuses, I don't want any apologies." Her eyes narrow to vicious slits and she raised form the bed he'd only just pleasured her in moments before. Her pale, lithe form paced about the room ferally, and he took in her beautiful form with an ounce of pride. This was his, she was his. However, she was angry.

He sat up, watching her, unable to tear his gaze from hers. He knew she had been extremely patient, he knew she'd been waiting for a while for him to give himself wholly to her. "Hikari, I'll do my best to make you happy. That's all I want." He finally said.

The Fire Nation noble stood still for one moment, her brown-gray eyes lit with hope and emotion. "So then take me." She murmured breathlessly.

He stood, joining her side, taking her hands in his owns. Their skin, hers porcelain, his tanned, brushed together, causing them both to shiver slightly. He reveled in it. "I will take you when the moment is right. I swear it to you." Kai kept his voice low and level, and it resonated with truth.

Her eyes softened and she leaned in to kiss him. "I know you're the Chief and you have all these responsibilities to your people…but I just want you and me to have…something. Anything." Her breath brushed against his lips and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you." It was hardly audible, even in the still of Kai's room, but she heard. And she had already known. She fell against him, and he lifted her into his arms. Kai carried her to bed, tucking her beneath the sheets, and her head came to rest upon his chest. "Sleep, little thing." He whispered in the dark as he raised his hands to guide his water to snuff out the flames of his candles.

"Love you too." She slurred sleepily as she obeyed his will. And, for the time being, it was just the two of them. There was no Water Tribe, no Fire Nation. There was no Chief, no Noble woman. No responsibilities, no other people. Just them.

Kai felt his heart break. And he hoped Hikari would never feel this way. But he knew she already did, and it was all his fault. Kato's words rung through his head. 'Perhaps the throne isn't meant for you. You can give it up, and have Hikari, if that's what makes you happy the most.' Would that be what was best? How could he give up something he'd wanted his whole life? How could he disappoint his mother, his father, his brother, his people?

He didn't know. He didn't know what to do, how to handle this. To give up his throne, he'd disappoint everyone, give Kato responsibilities he wasn't sure he could handle, and he'd have Hikari. But if he kept his throne he would lose Hikari at the cost of pleasing everyone else.

His eyelids felt heavy, and they closed on their own accord. And he dreamt of a world where his father had never died, he'd never had to step up to the throne he hadn't been ready for, and where he and Hikari could share their love without anyone wagging a reproachful finger.

KATO HUMMED SOFTLY as he prepared for the ball. He was rather excited to present Kayuki formally to the noble families of their tribe. The sooner they met her and got accustomed to her, the better. She was going to be his bride one day, Kato knew this much. He glanced towards his looking glass, and satisfied with his appearance, left his lavish quarters.

Kayuki awaited him, and he didn't want to disappoint her. When he finally saw her, his breath was stolen straight from his lungs. She was dressed more ornately than he'd ever seen her; probably because he'd given her the money to purchase robes made of material far more luxurious than she'd ever worn throughout the entirety of her life.

She had made a fuss, as usual, when he'd given her the money. She hated any sort of charity, and hated any sympathy he expressed when she had to go without. But, she'd just have to become accustomed to it, for Kato would never let her go without again. Kayuki, who was no stranger to a hard day's work, had earned the wealth and lavish lifestyle she would gifted once they wed.

But, now, at this moment, she was lovely. She flushed with embarrassment when he only stared at her, unabashed, with an open mouth. "Kato…" she scowled softly, unsure of what to do or say.

The second Prince of the Northern Water Tribe recollected himself with a chuckle, and took the arm of the woman he cared so much for. "You're beautiful. I wonder if you can outshine yourself even at our wedding day." He commented earnestly.

Kayuki flushed scarlet, and promptly withdrew from his liked arm to slap him soundly on the shoulder. "Oh, stop it!" she protested, her brows furrowed with her glare.

He held up his hands in defeat. "I'm merely speaking the truth!" he relented.

She calmed, and linked their arms once more. "You spoil me, and I don't like it." she huffed, smoothing out her long hair. Today she'd braided and looped it into an extravagant style. He only smiled, for he knew her hair was her pride. "You really must understand I come from the lower-middle class. Such a dress is more than half of my father's yearly earnings. It's wasteful, really." She grumbled.

He laughed, grasping both her shoulders to look her in the eye. "Once we are married, I want you to attend our meetings. Speak you mind and opinion. The women will admire you, and the men will sigh with relief that a voice of reason is heard." He willed her gently.

She gazed into his sincere expression, and smiled weakly. "Really?" her voice was laced with hopeful relief.

Kato nodded, kissing her tenderly, as a man in love would. And he pulled Kayuki into a hug. "You'll become a Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, if only you'll tell me yes." His voice was pleading softly, for he was not quite sure if Kayuki was willing to spend her life with him. Sure, they enjoyed one another's company now, but would she always?

She withdrew slightly, her light blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Of course I'll marry you. But not to be the Princess of our Tribe, but to be your wife. And do not forget this." She chided softly.

Kato's eyes lit up, and his lips sought Kayuki's. They stood together for a while, their mouths meshing with happiness and passion. It seemed nothing could keep them apart. But, soon, the ball beckoned, and they had to part their embrace. "Come, let's dance." Kato offered, extending his hand to the woman he knew would become his bride and wife.

They stepped out onto the floor, joining the festivities in dance and song. Kato's eyes met those of his elder brother, and he was startled to see the misery plain on his face. Kai was dancing with one of the noble girls, and seemed entirely uninterested in her. Kai, just pick a suitable one, one that will make you happy, Kato inwardly willed his brother.

But no, Kai was likely to pick a girl who was dull and boring. One that he could never even dream of falling in love with. The poor unfortunate girl, whomever Kai picked, would be doomed to a loveless marriage where her husband only had eyes for another. Kato had a feeling that Kai would always love Hikari, and continue his affair with her on the side, whether he was married or not. And although it wasn't fair, Kai loved both the throne and that woman too much to let either one go.

Too bad he'd lose one just the have the other. Too bad Kai had their father's pride when it came to such matters. Too bad Hikari was doomed to love a man who had a heart big enough for both her and his people.

Kato's gaze shifted across the room, and he spotted Hikari. She was dressed, perhaps as a sign of disrespect or rebellion, in a gown of Fire Nation's colors. They suited her well, and if Kato recalled correctly, Hikari was considered an ambassador of the Fire Nation. And, as beautiful as she was physically, she'd become dazzling mentally. Over the months she'd been here, she'd discovered herself, and had developed into a strong, formidable woman.

She would not tolerate Kai's marriage to a girl of noble Water Tribe blood. Sure, she might agree at first, knowing Kai's heart belonged to her and her alone, but soon enough jealousy and disillusionment would have her packing her bags to return to the land of her birth. And if Kai laid his seed within his wife, and bore the heir necessary for his Tribe's succession, well…he'd lose Hikari's heart forever.

Kato could see it all, even before it began. Such were the mistakes that people made. He cared deeply for Kai, his brother and his blood, and Hikari, his friend and confidante. He didn't want to either one hurt, but it was likely both would be scalded by this entire situation.

If only Kai could lay down his foolish pride and self worth. If only he could understand that life wasn't worth living if the woman you loved with all your heart wasn't your wife and mother to your children. If Kai could only give up his title and be with the woman he loved. But, no, this was a lesson his elder brother had to learn for himself, and one he'd have no part in helping him to learn. One did not see until they wished to see. And Kai would see soon enough, once Hikari was sick of being second fiddle, and he'd lost her.

Hikari's eyes rose and they met his own. They shared a small, platonic smile. One that held their mutual friendship, understanding, and genuine love. She was his sister he'd never had; he had become the brother to replace the one she'd lost. And it hurt him, cut him to the quick, that she had to watch her Kai, her lover and friend, dance with another woman with the intention of half hearted courtship.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed to his sister, his friend. She merely shook her head, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. It was not enough. His apologies, his sympathy. It would never be enough. Only Kai could fix this.

Kayuki rested her head on his shoulder as another song played, this time slow and sensual. He held her tightly, hoping that he'd never be faced with the dilemma of what he loved more: his woman or his people. Because he knew he could only choose the former.

"I love you. And I'll never let you go." He whispered to Kayuki, his hand stoking her chestnut hair. She heard him, and sighed like a content cat lounging in the sunlight. And so they danced, and Kai announced at the end of the ball the woman he'd selected to court.

She was lovely, Kato expected no less. A woman who had the potential to bear beautiful daughters and handsome sons. She seemed intelligent enough, but also meek and obedient. Such were women of noble birth, and although she did not suit Kai's personality, she suited his purpose. And Kato noticed that when the announcement was made, Hikari was no where to be found. Panic filled him, and he wondered if his might lose this new found sister sooner than he thought. The notion was altogether a bitter taste in his mouth.


End file.
